A Loss Of Innocence
by Boys On Boysenberry-hime
Summary: After a fight, Kai's grandfather has kicked him out of the house. But Kai is too proud to ask the other Bladebreakers for a place to stay, so he's leaving town. (CH 22 UPDATED AT LAST!)R/R)
1. Leaving Home

"That's IT Kai! I've had enough!"  
  
Kai rolled his eyes slightly as he listened to his grandfathers angry yelling. He was in trouble again, because he had been out late again. It wasn't like he was doing something bad; he just enjoyed walking around during the night. His grandfather hated it though.  
  
His grandfather narrowed his eyes, furious. "I'm tired of you taking advantage of my hospitality!"  
  
Kai glared at him. "So? What are you gonna do about it?" he said. After all, what could his grandfather do?  
  
"I'll tell you what I'm going to do!" He growled. "I'm going to throw you out!"  
  
"What?" Kai asked, he couldn't be serious.  
  
"Pack your bags Kai! And get out! Find somewhere else to stay!"  
  
The slate haired boy was stunned silent for a second, before anger overtook him. "Fine! There are much better places to stay than here!" Without another word, he turned and stormed up the stairs, slamming the door to his room.  
  
He stormed around, tossing some clothes into a backpack. He slammed anything he could get his hands on, furious on being thrown out. "Who need him? I'll be much better off without him!" he grabbed his Beyblade off of his dresser and shoved it into his pocket.  
  
With his bag packed, he stormed back downstairs, leaving the house without saying a word. He left the property as fast he could, wanting to leave everything behind him. As he walked, his mind raced, trying to decide what to do next.  
  
He could go to Rei's house, ask to stay there for a while, but he wasn't willing to swallow his pride and admit he needed help. So he wandered around for a little while, thinking. Finally, he decided the first stop he needed to make was the bank, clean out his accounts so he would have some money.  
  
As he headed toward the bank, he thought about what to do next. He didn't want to stay around here; he wanted to go somewhere far away. Very far away.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
"One ticket to Phoen City." Kai said, stepping up the ticket counter at the train station. After he had gotten some money, he decided to head to the train station, and pick a city at random.  
  
The clerk looked at him strangely. "Where are your parents kid?" he asked. It was getting late out, there was no reason for a teenager to be wandering around alone.  
  
Kai narrowed his eyes. "They're in Phoen City." He lied. "I'm going to see them."  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"18" Kai replied. He was only 15, but looked older, so he didn't have much trouble passing himself off as an adult.   
  
The clerk looked doubtful, but had no choice but to hand him the ticket. Kai took it and paid, heading off toward the platform. He had never heard of Phoen city, but it really didn't matter. He was going to make a fresh start, and it didn't matter where.  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
"Phoen city, next stop, Phoen city."  
  
Kai yawned as he heard the announcement for his stop. It seemed like he had been on that train forever, so it was a pretty safe guess to say he was pretty far from home. He began to stretch, grateful that he would be able to get off the train soon.  
  
The train slowly to a stop, allowing the homeless teen to step off and into a new world. Phoen city didn't look too big, but it was busy. It was a clean city, with lots of trees and plants, against a backdrop of tall, snowy mountains.   
  
Kai sighed. It was his new home now. He headed off onto the streets, taking in the sights and sounds. The city had a very friendly, safe feeling about it, and Kai wondered if this place was the best for him. A lot of these people seemed to have lived there for several generations. He felt awkward being the new comer.   
  
The turned into a nearby ally, to take sometime to figure out what he wanted to do first. He was pretty hungry, but maybe he should find a place to stay first. A nice inn or something. Nothing junky. He leaned against the wall, his eyes closed, thinking.  
  
"Hey you."  
  
Kai opened his eyes at the sound of the voice. Several teenagers, dressed in all red had assembled around him. They had him surrounded basically, and Kai could tell they were trying to look tough. The leader of the ground stepped forward.  
  
"Hey, you. You're on our turf." He growled.   
  
Kai glanced at him. "Hn. I don't care." He said. He really didn't care. What did it matter to him if he was on someone else's turf?  
  
One of the other gang members stepped forward. "You must be new around here, otherwise you would know that this town is run by the Beyblade gangs."  
  
Kai raised an eyebrow. "I bet I could beat any of you in a Beyblade match."  
  
The gang erupted in laughter. "You don't know who you're talking to!" the leader said. "We are the gang must likely to be picked by the Phoenix team."  
  
"Hn." Kai turned and started to walk away. he didn't care about these guys. They were a waste of his team.   
  
The gang leader wasn't ready to let him go yet though. He grabbed Kai by the shoulder. "Where do you think you're going, tough guy?"  
  
Kai shrugged his hand off, glaring at him. He was every willing to get into a fight if need be. He wasn't in a very good mood.  
  
The leader laughed. "Let's see you back up your words." He pulled a launcher out of his pocket and grinned. "Come on tough guy."  
  
Kai narrowed his eyes. if that's what they wanted, so be it. He'd teach them a lesson. He pulled Dranzer from his pocket, smiling.  
  
At the end of the ally, a man wearing a fancy looking wrap stopped to watch the Beybladers. His eyes widened with curiosity. He didn't know who the new slate haired boy was, but maybe it was who he had been looking for.  
  
  
  
  
Well? Should I keep going? It's up to you. Leave a review! 


	2. The Phoenix Team

* Cough * home sick today, so I'll update. ^_^ Thanks for all the reviews. Oh, and I was planning on making this Kai/Rei, so for all of you that wanted it, it'll come in later chapters.  
  
  
"3…2…1…GO!"  
  
Kai launched his Beyblade as he heard the count down. Dranzer started off quickly, much faster than Kai's opponent, who looked like he was already having a few doubts. Kai decided to toy with the guy a little, see what he was capable of, so he stayed away from the other Beyblade.  
  
"Hm." The leader looked up. "Running away again, huh? Is that all your good at?"  
  
Kai smirked. "No. I'm just gaining speed. I'm going to knock you out. Dranzer! Finish this!"  
  
Right away, his Beyblade shot off at full speed, Dranzer appearing, toward his opponent. The power guy never even had a chance. As soon as contact was made, the gang leaders Beyblade went flying. It missed the guy's head by about two inches, smashing into the wall behind him, and creaking in half.  
  
Kai smirked as his Beyblade shoot back into his hand. The gang leader looked stunned amazed that he could have been beaten.  
  
"How…no way." He gasped.  
  
The sound of someone clapping caught the boy's attention. Kai turned to find a man wearing very aristocratic clothing walking into the ally, applauding them. The gang members all gasped when they saw him.  
  
"Lord…Lord Phoen." The leader whispered, obviously in awe. Kai frowned. Who was this guy?  
  
"Very good match." The man said, stepping up to Kai. "I'm very impressed."  
  
Kai didn't answer. He really didn't know what to say.   
  
The man smiled. "Why don't you come with me? We'll do some talking."  
  
Kai shook his head. "No thanks. I have better stuff to do."  
  
The gang leader looked furious. "How dare you say that to Lord Phoen?! He's not only the leader of this town, he has the best Beyblade team ever, the Phoenixes!"  
  
Kai glanced back. "I heard you mention them before."  
  
The man laughed. "Why don't you come, and I'll tell you all about my Phoenixes?"  
  
Kai considered. He might as well. After all, what did he have to lose?  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Kai stared up at the building the man had led him to in surprise. It was huge and fancy looking, with a high wall surrounding the grounds. "It's like a palace or something." He mumbled.  
  
The man, who introduced himself as Lord Phoen, laughed. "It's not like a palace, it is a palace."  
  
Kai glanced at him. "Isn't it a bit much for a Beyblade team?"  
  
"Oh, they aren't just a Beyblade team." Lord Phoen said as he led them through the front gates. The two walked through the lush, pretty ground, heading toward the main building. Once there, the Lord called to a guy with short blonde hair, and ushered Kai into a sitting room.  
  
"So what's the deal with this Phoenix team?" Kai asked when they were all seated. He wanted to learn about this place as quickly as possible.  
  
The Lord smiled. "First, let me introduce you to my second in command." He gestured to the other man. "This is Grotto. He helps me run the Phoen territory."  
  
Kai blinked, "that doesn't explain much." He said, and the two men laughed.  
  
"The Phoenix team is a team of elite Beybladers. They live and train here, and compete in tournaments all over the world to earn money for the city. But they are much more than that." Phoen said.  
  
"They are also protectors of this entire region." Grotto said.  
  
"How can a bunch of Beybladers protect a region?" Kai said, these guys weren't making a lot of sense.  
  
"Well, they don't protect the region with their beyblades." Phoen said. "The outskirts of this town tend to be very dangerous. The team protects it using their swords and their bitbeasts."  
  
"A bitbeast isn't only good for beyblading." Grotto continued. "If you use it properly, you can harness that power for other things."  
  
"The swords we use are very strong, but they can only support a phoenix bitbeast. Hence, we are the Phoenix team." Phoen said.  
  
"And what does that have to do with me?" Kai asked.  
  
"We have been looking for a new member for quite sometime. We think you might be the one we need." Grotto said.  
  
Phoen agreed. "Your bitbeast, Dranzer is it, is a fire phoenix, correct?"  
  
Kai was slightly confused. "Aren't all phoenixes fire?"  
  
"Oh, no." Grotto said. "We have a wind phoenix, a water phoenix, and an snow phoenix here."  
  
"It will be difficult at first," Phoen said. "But we think you can handle it."  
  
Kai leaned back, crossing his arms. "All right. I'll join. But with no guarantees I'll stay."  
  
Phoen smiled and stood. "That's all we needed. Come, let me introduce you to the other members of the team."  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Kai looked at the two boys standing in front of him, two of the other members. They both looked to be about his age, but Kai wondered if they would all get along.  
  
"Kai, this is Cent and Meil." Phoen said. Cent had long black hair that reminded Kai sharply of Rei, while Meil had spiky blue hair.  
  
Cent and Meil both greeted him. "So I hear your pretty good." Cent said, "I look forward to seeing you blade."  
  
Kai nodded, he show them soon enough. Grotto came running up. "I can't find Bastet." He said, and Phoen shook his head.  
  
"That's not surprising." He said with a small smile.  
  
Kai frowned. Who was this Bastet person? Meil seemed to know what he was thinking. "Bastet is our other member. She has an ice phoenix." He said.  
  
"It's a SNOW phoenix." A voice said. Everyone turned to look to find a girl with long black and silver hair sitting in the tree above them. She jumped down, and Phoen smiled.   
  
"Nice of you to join us, Bastet." He said.  
  
Bastet smiled. "I need a new sword." She said.  
  
Grotto practically jumped on her. "Don't tell me you broke another one! You're not getting a new one!"  
  
Bastet smiled. "So you don't mind if I go into town and buy a new one?" she said innocently. And Grotto sighed.  
  
"You aren't going anywhere."  
  
"Great! Then lets go get me a new sword." She said, walking away. Grotto followed, mumbling something under his breath.  
  
Phoen laughed. "That would be Bastet."  
  
Cent nudged Kai, getting his attention. "Just a tip." He whispered. "Don't try to get with Bastet. It could mess up the team."  
  
Kai ignored him. He couldn't care less about Bastet. His mind was more focused on a certain black haired boy he had left behind at home.  
  
"Come on, Kai. I'll show you your room."  
  
  
  
I hoped you enjoyed. And don't worry; there will be NO romance involving Bastet. This is a KAI/REI fic. ^_^ leave a review. 


	3. The Start of Friendship

In response to my reviews:   
  
Issini: ^_^ Kai/Rei is the best pairing ever! I love them!  
  
Jade-tiger: Kai/Rei is always a bonus! It makes even the best stories, better!  
  
Anime Fan: Yup. Bastet is going to be the leader of the team. And you'll see why they won't let Bastet out of the palace grounds. ^-^  
  
Tikira: I used the name Bastet in one of my yu-gi-oh stories ^-^ I love the name, and thought I'd use it again.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews guys! ^-^ Keep them coming, and I'll keep writing!  
  
  
  
Kai stared up at the ceiling of his room. He was lying on the bed in his new room, thinking. The palace was a really nice place, but he wasn't used to it yet. A knock at his door caused him to stand up. he wasn't sure who could want him, after all, he had barely met anyone yet.  
  
He got up and opened the door, finding a woman wearing a maid uniform standing there. She bowed to him. "Sir Kai. Dinner is being served." She said, before bowing again and walking away.  
  
Kai shut the door and went to make sure he looked relatively presentable. He didn't know why he cared, but he did it anyway. When he was done, he left his room, heading toward the main dining room. The other members of the team were seated with Phoen and Grotto at a long table.  
  
"Ah, Kai. Take a seat." Phoen said, motioning to a chair next to Bastet. Kai nodded and sat. there was a large amount of food on the table, and Kai thought about how happy Tyson would be if he were here.  
  
"So Kai." Cent said, as Kai served himself some dinner. "What's your story?"  
  
"My story?" he said. "Well, I lived with my grandfather until he kicked me out."   
  
Bastet nodded. Now that Kai was closer, he could see her hair was very dark purple and silver, not black as he first thought, she turned to him and smiled. "Is this is the first team your on?"  
  
Kai shook his head. "No. I was on another team."  
  
Bastet took a bit of food and looked thoughtful. "And they let you go?"  
  
Kai shrugged. He doubted the others missed him at all. They wouldn't care. All they would care about was getting a new teammate. "I didn't tell them. I just went."  
  
Bastet looked a little disturbed. "You didn't even say goodbye?"  
  
Kai shook his head. Why should have even bothered? They didn't care about him.  
  
She got a far away look in her purple eyes. "That's sad. I'll bet they really miss you."  
  
Phoen coughed lightly and spoke up. "Lets not dwell on the past, Bastet. After dinner, I want you and Kai to get in a practice match."  
  
Cent started to whine. "Hey, why can't I go first?"  
  
"Because she is the captain. And she has seniority." Grotto said.  
  
Bastet stood. "I'm going to go get changed." She said, starting to leave the room. "Kai, I'll meet you by the dish."  
  
Kai looked around, and for the first time, noticed everyone was dressed rather fancily. Feeling slightly uncomfortable, he focused on his food.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
After he finished eating, Kai headed back to his room to get his Beyblade. He was pretty eager to see Bastet's Beyblade, as she was the captain. It was kind of an odd feeling having someone else be the captain of the team, he was used to being in charge.  
  
Picking up his blade, he looked at it thoughtfully, trying to block the images of his former team from his mind. He didn't miss them. Not at all.  
  
He sighed, knowing that wasn't completely true. He missed Rei, but didn't want to.  
  
Leaving his room, he headed toward the garden, where he had been informed the dish was. The sun was starting to set, darkness creeping over the palace grounds. When he reached the dish, he found the rest of the team, as well as the Lord and Grotto waiting.  
  
Bastet was standing at the edge of the dish, the sun making her silver hair look red. A breeze blew her bangs away from her face, reveling the mark of a crescent moon on her forehead. She had changed into baggy black pants and a black shirt. When she saw him arrive, she smiled.  
  
"I trust the Lords judgment, but I still want to see what you can do." She got into position. "I hear you kicked those gang guy's ass."  
  
Grotto growled a warning to her about cursing, as Kai got ready. He watched Bastet carefully, waiting for the countdown.  
  
" This will be a best of three. 3…2…1…GO!"  
  
"Lets fly, Dranzer!" Kai yelled as his Beyblade shot into the dish. Bastet's blade, a silver and purple one, hit the dish only seconds after Kai's.  
  
The two blades made contact, sending sparks flying. Bastet's blade drew back suddenly, heading around the outer rim. Seeing the move, Kai decided to take advantage. He quickly sped up, heading the other way to intercept. Contact was made again, but Kai managed to push Bastet out.  
  
Bastet smiled as she picked up her blade. "Not bad. I'll admit I'm impressed. But it's a best out of three remember?" the moon of her forehead which had been black, now turned glowing purple. "Kai! I'm going to let you meet Illuser!"  
  
"3…2…1…GO!"  
  
The two blades shot into the dish once again. Kai was pretty confident he would be able to beat Bastet again, so he wasn't too worried. The blades made contact, each straining against the other, but neither was able to win. Bastet smiled.  
  
"I'm not captain for nothing. Illuser! Freeze him!" Illuser, a beautiful purple and silver phoenix emerged from her blade. Within seconds, Kai could tell it was definitely an ice phoenix. The air got cold right away.   
  
"What?" Kai looked down in shock. His Beyblade was frozen to the dish. It wasn't moving anymore. "No way."  
  
Bastet smiled. "See?"  
  
Kai looked at her. "I'll admit that was pretty good."  
  
Bastet smiled. "I'm glad you can at least respect my win." She handed him his Beyblade. "Honorable."  
  
Kai prepared his Beyblade, which was now unfrozen. He didn't want to get caught in her ice trap again.  
  
The next round was a quick one. When Grotto counted down, the blades launched into the dish, making contact immediately. Kai gritted his teeth. The two kept pushing, but neither was overpowering the other.   
  
Bastet watched closely. Kai sure was strong. She coaxed Illuser to give it some more power. Kai responded by adding more power of his own. Bastet pulled back, getting momentum, before slamming into Kai.  
  
The dish erupted into a blast of smoke, and neither blade could be seen. When it finally cleared, Kai and Bastet gasped.  
  
Both blades were lying on the ground, motionless. Kai moved forward to pick his up, realizing that it was a draw.   
  
When he straightened up, he found Bastet standing in front of him, smiling. She stuck out a hand.   
  
"I'm impressed, Kai-kun." She said. Kai blinked, before grasping her hand. "I foresee us being friends."  
  
  
  
There we go. Chapter 3. Please review, you guys. ^-^ 


	4. Night Musings

A few quick things before I get started:  
  
Telis and Eria: Thanks for the CC. I appreciate it, and I take all tips to heart. ^-^  
  
Telis: I didn't get a chance to check out your suggestions yet. I'm hoping to be able to do that tonight! ^-^  
  
And to everyone else: Thanks for the reviews. I want to list you all and thank you separately, but I'm pressed for time right now! Luv yas! * Gives you all cookies *  
  
On with the story!  
  
  
  
Bastet walked down the long, dimly lit hallway toward her room. She was in a pretty good mood after her match with Kai, but was looking forward to having some time alone. It was hard to have peace and quiet when you share a home with some many people; it was hard, no matter how big the house.  
  
"You let him win, didn't you Bastet?"  
  
Bastet sighed, turning to face Meil, who had snuck up behind her. Her good mood was already ruined. "What exactly are you implying, Meil?" she said, her tone icy and her eyes sharp.  
  
Meil stepped forward, an angry look on his face. "You let him win! Threw the match!"  
  
Bastet turned away from him, anger shining through her purple eyes. "I'm hurt that you would think that."  
  
The dim light reflected in Meil's eyes as he stared down at his team leader. "I know you did! You've never been beaten!"  
  
Bastet started to walk away; she didn't want to be bothered with him right then. "There's a first time for everything." She said, stuffing her hands into the deep pockets of her pants.  
  
Meil chased after her, his feet making hardly any sound on the soft, rich carpet. He caught up to her and grabbed her shoulder, making her face him.   
  
Bastet's eyes narrowed dangerously. She was quickly losing her temper with the boy.  
  
"I'm strong than Kai!" Meil yelled. "And I've never beaten you! So it isn't possible!"  
  
Bastet shut her eyes for a moment, trying to control her emotions. "Mail, can I see your Beyblade?" she asked calmly.  
  
"Stop changing the subject!" Meil growled, but he handed her his blade anyway. She took it, and turned it over in her hands.  
  
"Stronger than Kai, are you?" she said. She removed his bitbeast from his blade, before tossing it to the side. "Not anymore." She said, pocketing it, and walking away.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Bastet sighed as she slumped down on her high, soft bed. She rolled over, snuggling into the soft velvet cover, thinking.  
  
'Meil is only half right.' she thought, replaying the match with Kai in her head. 'I probably could have won the last round, but he really caught me off guard the first time.'  
  
The realization that she had gone easy on the newcomer depressed her. She wasn't anything special, she had just been beyblading her entire life. She had lived in the palace for her whole life, and had been training just that long. Still, she prided herself on giving her all, and when she went a little easy on Kai, it made her feel worthless.  
  
She groped with her hand, finding the pack of cigarettes that had on her nightstand for nearly a year. She hardly ever smoked, only when she was really depressed. She hadn't had any for almost a year. Sticking one in her mouth, she lit it, and took a long drag.  
  
Blowing the smoke up into the air, she continued replaying the match. She wasn't sure why she had held back like she did. She hadn't even held back that much. Kai had a very fair chance of winning.  
  
With a growled, she put out her cigarette, tossing it into the corner. "What the hells wrong with me?" she said out loud to herself. "I just wanted to see what he was capable of. I couldn't have done that if I went all out!"  
  
Sighing to herself, she left the room, opening the sliding glass doors and heading onto the balcony adjacent to her room.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Kai stared out from the balcony of his room. Form his vantage point, he could see the dark gardens of the palace, and further out, the twinkling lights of the city. The palace was a nice place. Every room had a balcony, which was good for Kai, who like being up high and looking at the stars.  
  
As he stared up at the dark sky, his mind drifted back to Rei. He was surprised how much he missed him. Without him around, Kai felt…somewhat empty. He had never told Rei how he felt, and he regretted that the most.   
  
He knew Rei wouldn't have returned his feelings, but he still hated living with this secret on his chest. He missed Rei, missed him a lot. With a sigh, he put his head down the on the balcony railing.  
  
"Don't smile, Kai-kun. Your face might crack."  
  
Kai lifted his head slowly at the sound of the voice. He wasn't in the mood to socialize. He just wanted to lie down and sleep forever.  
  
Bastet stuck her head out from among the branches of the tree that stood in front of Kai's balcony. Her room was right near his, and it was a easy task for her to jump into the tree and make it to his room. She jumped onto his balcony, perching herself on the rail.  
  
"What's up?" she asked. She was trying to ignore the incredibly sad look on his face. She hoped he was just homesick.  
  
"Nothing. Leave me alone." Kai mumbled, looking back out to the city again.  
  
Bastet smiled, but didn't leave. When he saw she was still there, Kai looked at her. "Can I help you?" he asked, hoping she would get the hint.  
  
"I want to hear about your old team." She said, tilting her head.  
  
"Why do you care?" Kai said coldly. The last thing he wanted to do was talk about them it reminded him of Rei.  
  
"Why do you not want to tell?" Bastet countered. She wished he would just tell her already. She was much to depressed to argue with him.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Kai said, heading back into his room. Bastet stayed where she was, but called after him.  
  
"Why didn't you tell them you were leaving? What was there that you missed too much to stay with?"  
  
Bastet's words hit too close to home for Kai, who flinched. That was the last thing he wanted to hear right then. "Just leave me alone Bastet!" he yelled, slamming the door to his room.  
  
Bastet stared at the closed door. She wasn't sure what he was hiding, or why he wouldn't tell, but it depressed her even more. With a sigh, she jumped down the ground below, heading toward the gardens.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Rei rolled over on his bed, trying to keep the tears from escaping his eyes. it felt like his soul had been ripped in two.  
  
He had gone to Kai's house that day, having finally gotten the courage to admit how he felt. It had taken so long, but now he was ready to tell the boy that he loved him. Maybe the admission would even soften Kai's hard outer shell. Or it could destroy their friendship forever. Either way, he had to know.  
  
He had reached Kai's house about 3 in the afternoon. He knocked on the door, hoping Kai would answer, but instead, his grandfather did.  
  
A few tears fell to Rei's pillow as he thought about what had happened next. He had asked to see Kai, only to be told that the slate haired boy was gone. He had run away from home, his grandfather had said. But it was the next words that hurt the most.  
  
His grandfather told him he had no idea where Kai was, and that he really didn't care. With that, he had shut the door, shattering Rei's hopes forever.  
  
He buried his face in his pillow. "Why did you leave Kai?"  
  
His heart ached, knowing he may never see him again, and he cried.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Kai pulled the covers up over his body, staring at the ceiling. He couldn't get Rei off of his mind. The boy had a hold on him. He wished he could have said goodbye.  
  
Turning his head, he could see out the window. The full moon hung in the sky, lighting the sky.  
  
'I wonder if Rei's looking at the same sky…'  
  
  
  
Kind of sappy, I know. And sorry, but I had to make Rei cry, for effect. * Sniffles * Poor Rei… * hugs her Rei plushie. * Where is my Kai plushie… 


	5. Where time stops

^_^; Sorry about not having the Yaoi warning, Dark Magician. My mistake. So…  
  
WARNING! YAOI!  
  
  
  
Rei rolled over on his bed, his eyes red and puffy from lack of sleep and crying throughout the night. The last 6 hours had been hell; he just couldn't get images of Kai lounging with beautiful women out of his mind. He was positive Kai would have lots of girlfriends where ever he was. He sighed, forcing back the tears that welled up in his eyes.  
  
'I wish I had told him sooner.' He thought. 'But now he's gone.'   
  
Rei's golden eyes drifted along the floor of his room, heading toward the window. It was a cold, overcast day, oddly appropriate for his mood. He sat up, taking a deep breath.  
  
'Where ever you are, Kai, I hope your warm.'  
  
He started out of his room, his bare feet making no sound on the cold floor. He had almost reached the door, when something caught his eyes. It was a newspaper, with the article that had been written after the Bladebreakers won the Asian tournament. And there, staring at him from the pages was the picture that had been taken of the team, including Kai.  
  
He walked over, picking up the paper, and looked at the photo. Kai was actually smiling in that picture. Rei cherished it. He was even considering getting that photo framed. As he stared at the frozen smiles of his teammates, a thought crossed his mind.   
  
Folding the paper, he rushed out of the room, a small smile creeping onto his face.  
  
'Maybe someone saw Kai. Maybe they can tell me where he is.'  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Bastet leaned on the low garden wall. She hadn't gotten much sleep last night, and all her energy for the day was going to be spent getting Kai in line.  
  
Ran and Enyc, two of the permanent residents of the palace, were the ones that found her. They stopped when they saw the depressed phoenix leaning on the wall.  
  
"What's wrong, Bas-chan?" Ran said, leaning on his sword. Bastet sighed.  
  
"I'm bored." She complained.  
  
Enyc laughed. "Go practice with Cent or Meil." He said, with a small smile. Bastet was always bored.  
  
Bastet shook her head, standing up straight. "Cent is meditating and Meil doesn't have his bitbeast anymore."  
  
Ran sweat dropped. "You took his bitbeast away AGAIN?!"  
  
"He was being an ass!"  
  
Enyc put a hand on Ran's shoulder to calm him down. "What about that new guy? Kai?"  
  
Bastet turned, leaning her back against the wall. She didn't want to train with him right then. Her mind was still focused on their battle the night before, and how she was doubting herself from it. "Nah. He has a meeting with our Lord soon."  
  
"So he's doing well?" Ran said.  
  
Bastet nodded. "Yeah." She turned around, a large smile gracing her face. "I think I'll go into town."  
  
"NO!"  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Kai smiled, watching Dranzer race across the dish. He was finally getting some time to practice without anyone interfering. He wouldn't be able to train for much longer though, since he had a meeting with the Lord soon.   
  
He held out his hand, and Dranzer shot back, letting Kai catch it easily. He smiled. Bastet had a good attack, being able to freeze her opponents to the dish, but Kai was confident that if he worked on his speed more, he could avoid it.   
  
He had always tried to learn from his losses, not that there were many. He pocketed his Beyblade, heading toward the main building. His match with Bastet had taught him a lot. He had a good idea of how to deal with her now.  
  
He walked into the main hall, heading toward the red foyer, where he would wait for the Lord. He had never been in the red foyer before, but when he entered, he could see why it was called the red foyer. The walls, the floor, and most of the furniture were in various shades of deep red. The furniture was red velvet, soft and rich looking.   
  
He sat down in one of the large red chairs, waiting for the Lord. As he waited, he looked around. There were candles on the walls, and a huge, stained glass sky light above, not that much sun came through on such a cloudy day. His eyes drifted to the fireplace, made of rich marble.   
  
There was a huge painting over it, with an expensive frame around it. He examined the painting for a few seconds, before realizing something odd. He got up and went closer, trying to get a better look. The painting was of a girl, with two small phoenixes, one silver one gold, sitting on the back of a large dog, with a sword by her side.  
  
The girl had long silver and purple hair, and a crescent moon on her forehead. Kai frowned and stepped back.  
  
'It looks like Bastet.' He thought, and he looked to the signature of the artist. He gasped and took a few more steps back when he read the name. His grandfather had several painting by that particular artist, so he recognized the name. The only problem was, the artist had been dead for almost 50 years.  
  
"She doesn't age."  
  
Kai turned at the sound of the voice. Phoen had come into the room without his noticing, and joined Kai by the fireplace, looking up at the painting,  
  
"It's a nice painting of Bastet, don't you think?" Phoen said.  
  
Kai blinked, but didn't say anything. It couldn't have been a picture of her. She was his age. To be in this painting, she would have to be over 60 years old, because she looked to be in her teens in the painting.  
  
"She doesn't age." Phoen repeated, looking at Kai.   
  
"Liar." Kai said, turning his back. He wanted to get back to training, not listening to some wild lie.  
  
"It's true." Phoen said. "Bastet will never age, so long as she is within the palace grounds."  
  
Kai turned back. "What did you say?"  
  
Phoen looked at him. "Why do you think we never let her leave? As long as she is here, she will never get any older, but if she leaves, she will age normally."  
  
"What does this have to do with me?" Kai said, crossing his arms.  
  
"You must know, so you can help us make sure she doesn't leave palace grounds," he said, walking closer. "We must all work together to make certain she stays here."  
  
"If she know she ages outside of the palace, why would she want to leave?" Kai questioned, it didn't make any sense.  
  
"Ah, but she doesn't know."  
  
Kai frowned. "What?"  
  
"She doesn't realize that she is not aging. So she makes no attempt to stay here." Phoen answered, sitting on one of the couches. "We can use some special magic to keep her from aging when she has to go on long trips or tournaments, but it is dangerous, so we prefer not to."  
  
Kai shook his head. This place was getting weirder and weirder. He suddenly wished he had just stayed home.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Bastet perched on the wall of the palace grounds. She had finally managed to get away from Ran and Enyc, and was looking forward to going into town. She needed more supplies for her drawing anyway.  
  
She leaned her sword against her body and took a necklace from where it had been concealed by her shirt. A bitbeast hung at the end of it, like a charm. She tapped it gently.   
  
"Hey, Hikari. You want to come out?" she tapped her sword too. "You too Illuser."  
  
Within seconds, two small phoenixes appeared. Illuser, the silver snow phoenix, and Hikari, the golden light phoenix. Bastet smiled. Hikari was the last of the phoenixes, light. She hardly ever used it, but nonetheless, it was good to give it some exercise.   
  
She smiled, picking up her sword. "Lets go into town for awhile," she said, as the two birds hopped to her shoulders.   
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Rei sighed. He had been walking for hours, asking people with they had seen Kai, but so far, he had had no luck. Things were starting to look hopeless, and Rei wondered if this was all a waste of his time.  
  
There was only one more place to look, and that was the train station. If he had no luck there, then it was hopeless. He waited in line patiently, until he reached the window. He stuck the photo against the glass of the ticket counter.  
  
"Have you seen him?" he asked, pointing to Kai. The clerk shook his head.  
  
"No, but maybe you should ask the night clerk." He called back to his buddy, who looked like he was getting ready to leave. "Have you seen that kid in the picture?"  
  
The night clerk nodded, and Rei's hopes jumped. "Yeah, he was here a few days ago. Couldn't forget that hair and the face paint."  
  
Rei nearly jumped at the window. "Cam you tell me where he went?"  
  
The clerk seemed to be thinking. "Yeah. Phoen city. Said his parents lived there."  
  
Rei dug in his pocket, looking for money. He pulled out a small wad of bills and counted. He had just enough. Putting the money down, he looked at the clerks. "One to Phoen city, please."  
  
  
  
So Rei's going to go find Kai. YAY! * Huggles the plushies Issini gave her. * Thanks Issini! And thanks to everyone who reviewed! If you keep leaving comments, I'll keep writing! ^-^ 


	6. Rei meets Bastet

Bastet walked down the busy streets, her hands behind her head. The sun was just starting to go down, casting long shadows on the sides of buildings. She sighed.  
  
"Jezze, it's even boring here." She mumbled.  
  
Hikari nudged the side of her face, catching her attention. "What's the deal, light?" she looked over to the ally to her right.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
"OW! Hey! What's the deal?!"  
  
Rei winced as he felt his body slam against the wall once again. He gritted his teeth to keep from yelling out as his head connected with the brick with a hollow thud. He was confused about what was going on, and getting hit in the head wasn't helping any.   
  
He had arrived in Phoen city a few hours ago, and he had been spending the time showing Kai's picture to anyone he saw. Things had been going well, a few people had indeed seen him, but when he stopped to ask a ground of kids hanging out in the ally, they jumped him.  
  
Rei was strong, but he was badly out numbered. A trickle of blood ran down his chin from his mouth.  
  
The leader of the gang scowled at Rei. "You know that kid huh? That's too bad. Your gonna have to pay the price for what he did to us." he growled, aiming another punch at Rei's face.  
  
"Huh?" the leader stopped mid punch as a flash of gold passed the group, snatching his Beyblade from it's place on his belt. "What the hell?!"  
  
He followed the quick moving golden blur with his eyes, watching it head toward the entrance of the ally. The small golden bird, slowed, dropping the stolen blade into the waiting hand of a short girl at the end of the ally.  
  
The girl smirked, looking at the blade. "Nice, too bad you won't have it anymore." She said, crushing it in her hand and dropping the pieces to the ground.  
  
The leader of the gang dropped Rei, who slumped against the wall. "You'll pay for that, bitch!"  
  
The girl narrowed her violet eyes. "No, you will pay for this."  
  
One of the other members took a step back. "I recognize you. Your name is Bastet right?"  
  
Bastet crossed her arms over her chest. "By the time I'm finished with you, you'll wish you never knew who I was." She said coldly.  
  
Rei wiped his hand over his face, wiping away blood and dirt. He didn't know who this person was, but he was grateful for the break in the beating.  
  
"Whore!" the leader yelled. "And what exactly do you think your going to do?"  
  
Bastet smiled. "I'll let you leave peacefully." She said, and the leader growled.   
  
"Not a chance!"  
  
"Or," Bastet continued, drawing her sword. "I can cut you into little pieces and feed you to my birds."  
  
The gang members took a step back at her threat, and Rei felt a tremor of fear in his stomach.  
  
"Your choice."  
  
The gang decided it would be best not to mess with the angry girl with the sword, so they scattered, yelling various threats over their shoulders. When they were gone, Rei climbed painfully to his feet.  
  
"You should have fought back." Bastet said, turning her back and walking away.  
  
"Wait!" Rei said, running after her. He was in pain, but he want to know if she had seen Kai.  
  
"What?" she said, looking at him.  
  
Rei dug the picture of Kai out of his pocket. He held it up and pointed to the slate haired boy. "I'm looking for this guy. Have you seen him?"  
  
'Kai-kun?' Bastet thought when she saw the picture. "Yeah, I've seen him." She said.   
  
Rei nearly jumped for joy. Finally, he had another lead. Maybe she would know where he was. "Do you know where I can find him?"  
  
Bastet considered. She wasn't sure what Kai's past was like, and she didn't want to tell his guy where he was if Kai didn't want to see him. "How do you know Kai-kun?"  
  
Rei felt his hope rise. If she called him Kai-kun, that would mean she was familiar with him. "I'm a member of his former team, the bladebreakers."  
  
Bastet didn't answer. She turned and started walking back to the palace. Rei watched her start to leave, before calling after her. "Hey! Wait! Aren't you going to tell me where he is?"  
  
Bastet stopped. "The only thing any reasonable intelligent person has to do is follow me."  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Kai smirked as he watched Dranzer slam against Cent's blade, the water phoenix, Suisei. He had finally gotten out of his meeting with the Lord, and was looking forward to training some more. The sun was starting to go down, and they would all be called into dinner soon, but he was glad to train.  
  
Sparks few up as Dranzer gave one final push, sending Suisei flying out of the dish. Cent caught it, and smiled.   
  
"You're very good. I'm very impressed." He said.  
  
Kai crossed his arms over his chest. He knew that already.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Rei sipped his tea slowly. Bastet had led him to a nearby coffee house, where they now sat. For a moment he thought that maybe Kai worked there now, but Bastet told him she wasn't ready to lead him to his friend until she knew more about him.  
  
"What's the deal with you guys?" Bastet said, her eyes piercing through Rei like cold knives.  
  
Rei nearly chocked on his tea. "Excuse me?"  
  
Bastet narrowed an eye. "The team you guys were on. Where you any good?"  
  
Rei nodded. "Yeah. I think so. Kai was our captain."  
  
'That's why he has such a problem with authority.' Bastet thought. "And you came to look for him…because you miss him?"   
  
Rei nodded.   
  
'I knew it.' Bastet thought, taking a sip of her own tea.  
  
"So do you know where he is?" Rei continued, eager to know if he could finally find him.  
  
"He lives with me."  
  
Rei felt his heart drop. "So…are you…"  
  
Bastet seemed to recoil. "NO! Don't misunderstand." She leaned back in her chair. "Just because I have a snow based bitbeast, doesn't mean I like a man with a soul of ice."  
  
  
  
  
A lot of enthusiastic reviews, and one death threat! So here you guys go! Just keep leaving comments, and I'll keep typing. ^-^ 


	7. The Glass Room

Dinner passed without incident. Occasionally Bastet would try to sneak a sip of wine from Phoen's glass, until Grotto caught her and made her stop.   
  
Kai went to his bedroom after dinner, he had to admit he was a little tired, and he wanted to take a quick shower before going back out to train. He showered quickly, dressing in baggy black pants and a black tank top. He sat down on his bed and began to dry his hair, when he heard a knock at his door.  
  
Slightly annoyed, he got up and answered, finding a slightly pissed off Bastet standing there. She scowled at him.  
  
"You!" she growled. "Look what you did!"  
  
Kai narrowed his eyes. "What?"  
  
Bastet stepped forward and got in his face. "The garden! You know what you did!"  
  
Kai resisted the urge to shove her away. "Whatever. I didn't do anything." He growled.  
  
Bastet grabbed his hand. "Come on! I'll show you!" she began to drag him down the hall, heading out toward the gardens. When they were outside, she let go and he followed.   
  
His annoyance was clear on his face. He wasn't in the mood for this. He nearly bumped into Bastet when she suddenly stopped. "What the hell?"  
  
Bastet pointed. "On the other side of that tree."  
  
Kai frowned and went to the tree. He knew he hadn't even been in this area of the garden before. So he couldn't have down anything to the garden. He turned so he could see behind the tree, and his eyes widened in shock.  
  
Rei was standing there, looking out over a small nearby pond. His black hair was reflecting the setting sun, and making him look even more amazing to Kai.  
  
Rei seemed to sense his presence, and turned, smiling at his former teammate. "Hey, Kai."  
  
Kai was too shocked to even speak for a moment. Of all the things he had expected to find, this wasn't one of them.  
  
"Rei?" Kai said. He didn't want to blow his cover by showing how shocked he was, but he also didn't want to seem cold and unwelcoming to Rei.  
  
Rei smiled. "You're friend showed me here." He said, tilting his head to the side and giving Kai the cutest look he could.  
  
Kai blushed at the look, but managed to hide his embarrassment by looking back at Bastet. She was smiling, and flashed him a peace sign. He turned back to Rei. "Why are you here?" he asked. Bastet didn't know where Rei lived, in fact, Kai had never even told her about him, so she wouldn't know he even existed.  
  
Rei looked back out over the water. "I was wondering why you left. So I went looking for you." He said sheepishly.  
  
Kai was stunned. Rei had gone looking for him? But why? Could it be that Rei actually cared that he had left. His mind was in overdrive, completely unprepared for this.  
  
Rei felt a flicker of doubt. The look on Kai's face wasn't too reassuring. It was hard to tell what the slate haired by was feeling.  
  
Luckily, Bastet stepped up to save the two from silence. "I invited Rei to stay with us for a few days." She said, with a big smile. "Hope you don't mind, Kai."  
  
He glanced back at her. Of course he didn't mind. In fact, he was thrilled. But he didn't want to let his excitement show. "Whatever."  
  
Bastet smiled, throwing an arm over his shoulder. "Gee, don't look too happy, Kai."  
  
Kai shoved her away, growling under his breath. Bastet just smiled and bushed herself off.   
  
"Why don't you give him a tour of the grounds, Kai." She started to leave, waving over her shoulder. "I'll see you later."  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Kai shoved his hands deep in his pockets as he led Rei around the huge palace grounds. he showed Rei the training center and the gardens, and was heading to what Bastet called the glass room. It was a huge room where all the walls and ceilings were made of one-way glass.  
  
Rei stepped into the room and stared in awe. He had never seen such an amazing place in his entire life. It was no surprise that Kai had left them to come here. But still, he wanted to know. He turned to Kai, who was standing with his arms crossed.  
  
"Kai, why did you leave?" Rei asked quietly.  
  
When Kai didn't answer right away, Rei continued.  
  
"I mean, I know you give us a hard time and we give a hard time and we fight and stuff, but I never thought we would actually make you want to leave." He said, putting his head down. "But then, I see why you came here."  
  
Kai sighed. "I didn't leave because I hated you guys."  
  
Rei lifted his head, looking at his secret love. "What?"  
  
"I left because my grandfather kicked me out. Not because I wanted to leave." He said, staring out of the glass walls at the night beyond. "And it was just dumb luck that I found my way here."  
  
Rei felt better, knowing he hadn't been a cause for Kai's departure. "So, maybe you'll come back then?" he said hopefully.  
  
Kai shook his head. "I don't know. Why should I?"  
  
Rei was shocked. He hoped that Kai would want to come back.  
  
"I have everything I need here." He said, still staring out. "I have a home where I'm not harassed by some dumb guardian, I have endless training opportunities and equipment, and a constant opponent that provides a real challenge." He said, thinking of Bastet. He finally looked at Rei. "There's nothing for me to go back for."  
  
"But what about the team?!" Rei exclaimed. He struggled to hold in his emotions. "What about the bladebreakers?!" he refused to believe that Kai didn't care at all about them.  
  
"I have a new team, now." Kai said.  
  
Rei shook his head. "What about Tyson and Max and Kenny?!" he exclaimed. "And what about me?"  
  
Kai looked at him. "That's why I said MAYBE." He said, looking back out the windows.  
  
Rei felt a little relived, but not much. He still had the heavy cloud of doubt that Kai would ever come back.  
  
Kai started to leave. "Come on, I'll show you where you are going to stay."  
  
  
  
Short chapter, but I'm in a rush. I've been grounded, so updates might be a little slower. Sorry guys. T_T Please bear with me. And review! Thanks! 


	8. Missing You

Whew. I have the comp during the weekends, so I'm going to do some updating. ^-^ The new episode that was on today gave me a great idea for a fic, so I'll start the planning stages of that one.  
  
  
  
"Mr. Dickinson, your dinner will be ready shortly, but there is a guest waiting for you in your office."  
  
The older man smiled and thanked his maid, stroking his mustache thoughtfully as he thought of who would have some to visit. He pushed open the heavy door, to his office smiling at what he found.  
  
A girl was sitting at his desk, with her feet up, reading a file as she waited. She didn't look up when he walked in.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Bastet!" Mr. Dickinson said happily, closing the door behind him. "I see you dyed your hair back to normal color."  
  
Bastet touched her now black and purple hair. "The silver wasn't working out." she swung her legs down from the desk and tapped the file, looking thoughtful. "How did these Bladebreakers get so good, and I never knew?"  
  
Mr. Dickinson laughed. "Well, you can't expect to be all knowing." He sat down on the edge of his desk. "So what do you need dear, who haven't come to see me in a while."  
  
Bastet sighed. "Just wanted some info on the Bladebreakers." She said. That truly was all she wanted. It had taken her the good part of an hour to sneak out, but she knew that she would be able to find any info she needed at the mansion of her old friend.  
  
Mr. Dickinson laughed. She could have just called, he would have told her what she wanted to know. But that was typical of her to come all the way out there.  
  
"So why are you so interested in them?" he asked. The girl never wasted her time one pointless tasks.  
  
"No reason." She said innocently. "Just studying out on the competition."   
  
"Could it be because Kai joined your little group recently?"  
  
Bastet blinked her violet eyes at him. "You knew?"  
  
"Well of course!" he said with a smile. "Phoen tells me a lot of things." He gave her a scolding look. "Speaking of which, that poor man must be freaking. With you being gone and all."  
  
Bastet shook her head. "He needs to calm down."  
  
Mr. Dickinson laughed. He knew why Phoen and the others wanted to keep Bastet in the palace. He just wasn't sure if she knew. It had crossed his mind several times to tell her, but he never wanted to go against the Lord's wishes.  
  
Bastet stood. "I should go anyway. I have to take Kai in the hills to train." She said. Tapping the folder on the desk, she asked, "Can I keep this?"  
  
The older man waved his hand. "Go ahead." He knew she wouldn't let the file fall into the wrong hands. "Speaking of training, are you going to teach Kai how to use the Phoenix blade?"  
  
Bastet shrugged. "It's crossed my mind." She started toward the door. "Thanks a lot. I'll be seeing you."  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Rei watched as Dranzer ran complex patterns over the surface of the dish. He had been watching Kai train for several hours now. It was a great opportunity to spend time with the boy. Kai actually seemed slightly more social than normal.  
  
"So you and Bastet are going to train this afternoon?" He asked. One of the cooks had informed him of it that morning. He was slightly jealous of the girl.  
  
"I don't know why she insists on going into the hills to train." Kai responded, as Dranzer flew back into his hands. "She's strange."  
  
Rei smiled. "I wonder if that's a common trait of all captains." He said.  
  
Kai scowled at his little joke, but inside, it made him feel good. He liked getting attention from the dark haired boy. "Yeah, whatever. So now that I'm gone, Tyson took over, I'm guessing?" he said, crossing his arms.  
  
"Yeah, but he really wants you to come back." Rei said sadly. "We all do. Even Dizzi."  
  
Kai sighed and shut images of Rei being sad out of his mind. "I don't see why they care."  
  
Rei stood. "Of course we care!" he stepped closer to his former teammate. "No matter how much we got on each others nerves, we all did care about you. We were much better off when you were still with us."  
  
Kai looked at Rei. He seemed to be so honest in his feelings. Maybe they all did miss him. A sharp pain in Kai in the chest when he realized how sad Rei really was. Sad enough to come all this way to find him.  
  
"Kai," Rei said, looking deeply into his friends red eyes. "I miss you. I want you to come back."  
  
Kai frowned. 'I miss you? Not we?' he thought.  
  
Kai shook his head. "I didn't have anything there. Here at least, I don't have someone trying to beat me up all the time." He said, thinking about his grandfather.  
  
Rei put his head down. "I never knew about what grandfather did to you until recently. If I had…maybe I could have done something."  
  
Kai shook his head. There wasn't anything anyone could have done. He wouldn't have wanted them to do anything anyway. It was his problem.   
  
"Kai-kun."  
  
Kai and Rei looked up, breaking the intense look between them. Bastet was perched on a nearby wall. She smiled.  
  
"We have to go, Kai-kun. Are you ready?" She asked.  
  
Rei wanted desperately to stall for time, so Kai could stay a little longer. His mind raced for things to say, finally settling on something.  
  
"Bastet, did you dye your hair?"  
  
She nodded. "I went back to my natural color."  
  
Kai sighed and reluctantly stepped away from Rei. He had been so close to the boy. Bastet just had to come right then, didn't she?  
  
"Whatever. Let's get this over with, Bastet." He said, putting Dranzer into his pocket. He started to leave the garden, leaving Rei behind. "See you later, Rei."  
  
When he was out of earshot, Bastet looked down at Rei. "Why do you look so sad? I got you two together, didn't I?"  
  
Rei sighed and shook his head. "It's nothing."  
  
Bastet stared at him so intently, Rei was sure her eyes would burn holes in him. The black haired girl was sure there was more going on then met the eye. The moon on her forehead glowed slightly, echoing her curiosity. She opened her mouth to ask Rei something, but was cut off.  
  
"Bastet! I thought we were going!"  
  
Bastet sighed at Kai's yell. She started to jump down off the wall, glancing back at Rei. "I'd ask if you wanted to come, but I think you need some time alone to sort out your thoughts and feelings." Without another word, she jumped down, disappearing from sight.  
  
Rei watched her go. 'I know how I feel, my problem is, I don't know how to tell him. He'd never understand…' 


	9. Blood and Love

Whew! At last! Some Kai/Rei action! Whoo! But it's nothing too heavy, no sex. ^-^  
  
  
  
Kai concentrated as Dranzer spun forward, hitting Bastet's Illuser with a shower of sparks. She had led Kai up to an open, flat rock surface in the hills. The area was quiet and ideal for training.   
  
Bastet smiled as she watch the blades make contact. Kai was the best beyblader she'd seen in awhile. She was glad they weren't on opposite teams, not anymore at least.  
  
She held out her hand, letting Illuser fly back into her waiting palm. "Take a break Kai-kun, we've been practicing for a few hours."  
  
Kai ignored her, letting Dranzer continue to run around on the rock below them. He wasn't intent on taking a break anytime soon. He wanted to keep training. Bastet could stop if she wanted, but he wouldn't. "I think I'll keep going."  
  
Bastet shrugged. "Suit yourself." She yawned and stretched her arms. "Just don't burn yourself out."  
  
Kai ignored that. There was no way he could over practice. He would keep going until he was the best beyblader around. He coxed Dranzer on, putting the phoenix through his paces.  
  
Bastet looked off into the distance. "I'm gonna go check something out." she said. "You stay here."  
  
Kai waved her off, more focused on Dranzer than what his team captain was up to. She could take care of herself. Why should he worry? The only person he ever really worried about was Rei. He didn't want anything to happen to him, ever.  
  
The only problem was, how could he protect Rei, without seeming like he cared too much. If he told Rei how he felt, it might destroy everything. He couldn't risk that. Even if it meant taking his secret to his grave. It was better to have Rei as a friend and keep his feelings a secret, than let them be known and lose Rei all together.  
  
Dranzer shot back into Kai waiting hand. He was too distracted to train now. He would just wait until Bastet got back and go home. He was tired of being in the woods. He lay down on his back staring up at the sky. To his surprise, the sky was starting to get dark.  
  
He sat up, realizing the Bastet had been gone for a long time. He had been so lost in his thoughts and training, he had barely noticed the passing of time.  
  
The sound of approaching footsteps caught his attention. He turned to see who was coming, and recoiled at what he saw.  
  
Bastet had come back, but she was in awful shape. She was bleeding heavily from a wound in her shoulder, as well as a wound in her stomach. Blood squeezed between her fingers as she held the wound, dripping to the ground below. She had a long gash over the left side of her face, and her hair and clothes were matted with blood.  
  
Kai was on his feet in a second. "What the hell?!"  
  
Bastet managed a small laugh. "Not to worry Kai-kun. Just a minor injury. Let's go home, ok?" she started to take a few more steps forward, but before she could go very far, she collapsed on the ground.  
  
Kai, a little annoyed with her, knelt down. "You alive?"  
  
No answer.  
  
He touched her neck, finding she still had a pulse. He growled. "Thanks a lot."  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Rei raced out of his room. The sound of yelling and confusion had caught his attention all the way upstairs. As he ran down the hall, his mind raced, trying to find a reason why everyone was freaking out.  
  
As he reached the main hall, his breath caught in his throat. Kai was back, but he was carrying a badly injured Bastet on his back. The slate haired boy set the short girl down on the floor, letting the group of residents and palace workers take over. He stepped back, trying to get some air.  
  
Rei ran up to him, his heart in his throat. "Kai! What happened?!"  
  
Kai looked at the dark haired boy wearily. "I have no idea."  
  
With a sigh, he slumped to the ground, causing Rei's heart to stop beating for several seconds.   
  
"Kai, are you all right?" he asked, kneeling down next to his former teammate. Kai nodded.  
  
"I'm just tired, leave me alone." He mumbled.  
  
Rei could understand that. No matter how light Bastet was, carrying her all the way back to the palace had to be tiring. Seeing that things seemed to be under control, more or less, he helped Kai up, and led him up to his room.  
  
Kai was asleep before he even hit the bed. He was that tired. Rei sat by his bedside for several minutes, just watching him sleep. Rei liked Kai when he was asleep. He was so cute when he was asleep. Rei wished he could sit there forever, watching his secret love, but he knew Kai would be ok, and wanted to check on Bastet.  
  
He left the room quietly, heading down towards Bastet's room. When he got there, Ran was standing outside her door.  
  
"Hey, is Bastet ok?" Rei asked. Ran nodded.  
  
"She'll be ok. Thanks to Kai." He said. "And speaking of Kai. Make sure he gets all the blood off of him. Bastet's blood can make a person really sick."   
  
Rei nodded and thanked Ran, heading back to Kai's room. He would have to get Kai to take a bath. He was covered in Bastet's blood.  
  
He shut the door behind him as he entered Kai's room. The slate haired boy was still fast asleep, and Rei was really reluctant to wake him.  
  
He shook his shoulders gently, trying not to startle him too much. When Rei couldn't wake Kai up after a few minutes, his mind started to think of other things to do.  
  
He had to wash Kai off, but there way no way he would wake up. Which left him with one option. Give Kai a bath himself.  
  
Carefully, Rei led the still sleeping Kai into the bathroom. As he filled the tub with warm water, he gently undressed the boy, tossing the soiled clothing into the corner. He left Kai in his boxers, and gently placed him in the water.  
  
Rei took a washrag and soap, gently, scrubbing the blood from Kai's tired boy. Bastet had sure bleed on him a lot. It almost looked like Kai himself was bleeding.  
  
As the water began to turn red from the blood, Rei opened the drain, letting the dirty water flow out, while keeping the tap on and filled the tub with clean water.  
  
Kai's slate colored hair was matted with blood, making it tangled and dark. Rei took a small cup from the sink and filled it with water from Kai's bath. As he poured the water, Kai's normally spiky hair fell long and straight down to his shoulders.  
  
Rei felt his breath catch in his throat. He had never seen Kai with his hair down before. Kai always managed to keep in up, even when he first woke up in the morning.  
  
Gently, Rei touched a few strands of Kai's long bluish hair. It was surprisingly soft. Most of the blood had come out already, leaving it smooth.  
  
He gently pet Kai's head. He knew it would be one of the few times that he would ever be able to touch Kai without him breaking Rei's legs.  
  
He let his eyes drift down to Kai's face, expecting to find the boy still asleep, but instead, his eyes were wide open.  
  
Rei froze when his golden eyes locked with Kai's red ones. He didn't know what to do. His hand was still on Kai's hand, and there was no way he could talk his way out of this.  
  
Kai blinked. "Rei…"  
  
Rei started to take his hand away. "I'm sorry, I was just,"  
  
Kai grabbed the dark haired boy's hand before he could pull it away. He took it and wrapped it around the front of his shoulders, closing his eyes. "Rei…"  
  
Rei was shocked. Kai wasn't freaking out? Without thinking, he squeezed, hugging Kai around his shoulders.   
  
Kai sighed. He had to tell Rei. And he had to tell him know. "Rei…I have to tell you something."  
  
Rei swallowed hard. "Yeah?"  
  
Kai shut his eyes tighter, squeezing Rei's hand. "Don't go…" he whispered.  
  
Rei blinked, knowing what Kai was trying to say. A deep happiness swelled up inside of him, and he hugged Kai tighter. "I won't."  
  
  
  
  
  
AWWWWWW! HOW CUTE! 


	10. My kitten

-Dragon Knight- Whew! It's been so long since I've updated!  
  
-Chibi Crewger- Maybe you should have done your homework. Then you wouldn't be grounded.  
  
-Dragon Knight- Shut up. Homework can wait, but Kai and Rei are getting antsy.  
  
-Chibi Crewger- You're going to fail history…  
  
-Dragon Knight- Bah! On with the story!  
  
  
  
Rei yawned and wrapped his arms around Kai. After getting Kai out of the bath and dressed, Rei had made Kai rest, letting the slate haired boy fall asleep with his head on Rei's stomach. It was uncommon for Kai to act so venerable, but Rei could guess it was the shock of the day before that caused him to act the way he did.  
  
Rei softly stroked the sleeping boys hair. Kai hadn't dried it the night before, so it still fell long and straight. Massaging the soft strands between his fingers, Rei thought about how lucky he was to have Kai. He had been so afraid to admit his feelings, but Kai had done that for him.  
  
He sighed softly. He was the luckiest guy on the planet.   
  
A knock at the door, drew Rei from his pleasant thoughts, and woke Kai from his slumber. The older boy stirred and regretfully got up, rubbing sleep from his eyes.  
  
"Hey, Kai. I'll answer it if you want." Rei said.  
  
Kai shook his head. "I got it."  
  
He pulled open the door, revealing the person who had come to see them. Bastet was standing at the door. She looked much better than she had the night before. a long white bandage was wrapped around her stomach and shoulder, as well as down her right arm. A bandage covered the left side of her face as well, but the blood had been washed off, and she was smiling.  
  
"Hey guy!" she said, rather cheerfully for someone in her situation. She smiled at the boys and looked amused.  
  
"So you're alive." Kai mumbled. "Yippee."  
  
Bastet laughed. "Good as new. Almost." She grinned. "All because of you, Kai-kun. Thanks. I really owe you one."  
  
Kai nodded. "No sweat." He said. He was starting to wake up more, and felt a lot better than he had the night before.  
  
Bastet nodded and glanced past Kai into his bedroom. She smiled when she saw Rei in Kai's bed. She knew they had something for each other. She giggled.  
  
"Anyway," she continued. "Why don't you give me you're beyblades. Both of you. I should try and improve…"  
  
"You should be in bed!"  
  
Bastet winced at the voice behind her. Turning slowly, she found herself face to face to a very serious looking Ran.  
  
"Bas! You should be resting! You aren't healed!" Ran scolded.   
  
Bastet smiled. "But I'm fine!" she protested.  
  
Ran just sighed and scooped Bastet up around the waist. "You have to rest!"  
  
Bastet struggled to get away, as Ran headed away, still carrying Bastet under his arm. "See you later guys."  
  
"Ran! Put me down!" Bastet yelled.  
  
Kai shook his head and shut the door. From the bed, Rei laughed.   
  
"Is she always that stubborn?" he asked, amused by Bastet's actions.  
  
Kai shook his head. "Actually that was one of her more submissive times."  
  
Rei smiled. "Speaking of submissive. You seemed pretty comfortable last night."  
  
"Well don't get used to it." Kai said coldly.  
  
Rei felt his heart sink. Had last night really been a one-time thing?  
  
He didn't have long to contemplate this however, before Kai pounced on him, pinning him down. The slate haired boy grinned.   
  
"Tiger huh?" he said. "You're my kitten."   
  
Rei laughed. So Kai really did have feelings for him. He smiled, looking into Kai's red eyes. "That's fine with me."  
  
Kai laughed and stood up. "I'll be right back." He said, going into the bathroom.   
  
Rei sighed and sat up. How lucky was he? Bastet getting hurt was the best thing that ever happened to him. As mean as it sounded.   
  
Kai returned a few seconds later, his hair wet, and holding a towel. Walking back to the bed, he began to dry his hair. Rei leaned forward and put his hands on the side of his head, stopping him.  
  
"No. Leave it down. I like it."  
  
Kai hesitated. He never left his hair down. He always dried it went he got out of the shower, causing it to stand up in his usual spikes. But maybe he would leave for today. "Alright." He said, dropping the towel.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Bastet sighed and laid back. "I'm fine Ran. Why do I have to stay in bed?"   
  
Ran shook his head. "Sorry, Bas-chan. But we're trying to take care of you."  
  
He started to leave, turning back at the door. "Be good, Bas-chan." He said. He left the room, closing the door behind him. Out in the hall, Phoen was waiting for him.  
  
"Is she asleep?" he asked. Ran shook his head.   
  
"No. Is she ever?" he said, slumping against the wall. "What are we going to do?" he asked.  
  
Phoen shook his head. "What can we do? Just keep an eye on her."  
  
"We can't watch her forever." Ran said hopelessly.   
  
Phoen looked down the hall, a sad look crossing his face. "Have faith. Bastet can take care of herself." 


	11. Departure

I'm not supposed to be on the computer, so this may be a very short chapter, but I wanted to make a small update at least.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You aren't coming with me?" Rei said, feeling tears well up in his eyes. He blinked them away, not wanting Kai to see him cry.   
  
The couple was in the foyer, sitting next to each other on the couch, while Bastet lounged on the mantle, reading a book. It had been almost a week since Kai and Rei admitted their feelings, and everything had been going fine. Until now.  
  
Rei would be leaving the next day, to go back home to prepare for the next tournament, which was in less than a week. He had been excited, looking forward to going home and getting plenty of time alone with Kai, until the slate haired boy dropped a bombshell.  
  
He wasn't going to be leaving with Rei.  
  
Kai shook his head. He felt awful telling Rei he wasn't going with him, but what other choice did he have? "Rei…I can't go. I have to stay with my team. I can't leave a week before the tournament."  
  
"But what about us?" Rei exclaimed, upset that Kai would put his team before their relationship. "What about the Bladebreakers? We're your team too!"  
  
"Rei…" Kai said softly. "We'll figure this out after the tournament, okay?"  
  
Rei stood up, shaking his head. "Fine. If that's what you want." He whispered sadly, feeling hurt by the other boy's decision. "But I'm not going to be here in the morning." With those words, he turned and left the room quietly.  
  
Bastet glanced up from her reading as Kai got up to follow his boyfriend. It was obvious that Kai was feeling pretty lousy about staying.  
  
Bastet sighed and hopped down from the mantle when the room was empty. Kai might be feeling lousy about staying with the Phoenix team, but Bastet felt even worse.  
  
She left the room, heading out toward the gardens. It wasn't her choice to make anyway. Kai would do what he wanted. If he wanted to stay, he had every right to. But if he decided to leave, Bastet couldn't stop him, and she would make sure he left with her blessings.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Kai sighed as he gave Rei one final hug. He had to get going. Rei needed to get back to the other members of the Bladebreakers, and keep them from having a heart attack when they realized half of their team was missing.  
  
As Kai watched Rei disappear beyond the gate, he fought down the urge to run after him. He couldn't leave now. He would stay with the team until after the tournament. Then he would figure everything out. Maybe Rei could even come live at the palace.  
  
"You alright, Kai?"   
  
Kai turned to see Bastet sitting on the wall. She had been observing Rei and Kai saying their goodbyes. Good thing they had taken care of the more private farewells in their room.  
  
"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm fine." Kai said.  
  
The dark haired girl jumped down to stand beside him. "You know, no one is forcing you to stay here. If you want to go back, we support you on that decision."  
  
Kai heisted, the option running through his mind. But in the end, the same conclusion was reached. "I'm staying." He said, heading back into the palace.  
  
"Ah! Kai! Wait!"  
  
Kai stopped when Bastet yelled after him. "What?"  
  
Bastet smiled. "Get your Dranzer. I want to show you something."  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
"You aren't supposed to leave the palace." Kai grumbled as Bastet snuck him out of the palace grounds, and over the high wall.   
  
"Whatever." Bastet replied. "The Lord is just scared I'm going to get in trouble."  
  
"So what do you want to show me?" Kai asked as Bastet led him through the crowded streets. He wasn't sure where there were going, but Kai was beyond caring.   
  
Bastet motioned for him to join her as she ducked into a small ally. She glanced around, making sure they were alone, before pulling something out of her pocket. "This."  
  
"A beyblade?"  
  
Bastet shook her head and held the blade up. "Not just any blade. See how it's bigger than most?"  
  
Kai looked closer. It was bigger, was four wing like pieces of metal extending from the sides. "What of it?"  
  
"This is the Phoenix blade." Bastet said. "It's a very special beyblade, and I guarantee you have never seen one like it ever before. Or will you again."  
  
She held out her hand. "Can I see your Dranzer?"  
  
Shrugging, Kai fished in his pocket and handed her his beyblade. She took it from him and began to look it over.   
  
"Most beyblades look like yours. With some small differences. Mine look like this, and so did Rei's. Different colors and some other differences, but basically the same." She said. "Same thing with the launcher. Maybe a different style or such, but they all use one rip cord, right?"  
  
Kai looked at her. "Yeah. And?" he didn't understand what she was talking about.  
  
"And most beyblades only have one bitbeast, if any, right?"  
  
"Get to the point, Bastet!" Kai yelled finally losing his patience.   
  
"Hn." Bastet replied. "Chill will you." She looked down at the Phoenix blade. "This one is different."  
  
Carefully, she set about removing the bit from Kai blade.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Kai yelled, furious that she was dismantling his Dranzer.  
  
"Watch." She took the bit and carefully placed it in one of the wings of her Phoenix blade. Then she held it up for him to see. Each of the for wings contained and bit, as well as the center of the blade.  
  
Kai frowned. "What are you…"  
  
A noise caught Bastet's attention. "Someone's coming. Just watch, and I'll show you why this beyblade is so special."  
  
  
  
  
Sorry for the long wait, everyone. I'm grounded for a while, but I'll try to update. Please bear with me! 


	12. Time

I only have 45 minutes to be on the computer; so sorry if this is another short chapter. Once I get my report card, they'll go back to normal.  
  
  
  
Bastet held up the blade, waiting for the gang members that had joined them in the ally to get ready for battle. She was eager to show Kai the Phoenix blade; she thought he might enjoy it.  
  
'This could be a more difficult battle than normal.' She thought, as Kai and the gang leader trashed talked each other. 'Snow, Wind, Water, and Light are all my bitbeasts, I've had them all my life, we know each other. But Dranzer is Kai's. There isn't any guarantee he'll listen to me they way he listens to Kai.' She glanced up at Kai who was definitely getting under the gang's skin.  
  
'Just give me your best, Dranzer.' When Dranzer's bit began to glow, Bastet took it as an agreement from the firebird, and smiled.  
  
"Well? Are we going to battle or what?" she said, breaking into the argument that had broken out.   
  
The leader of the gang held up his blade and sneered. "Whenever you're ready, to lose that blade."  
  
Bastet laughed inwardly as one of the smaller members leaned over and whispered in his leaders ear. "That blade is pretty big."  
  
"Well the bigger they are, the harder they fall!"  
  
Kai glanced at Bastet. He wasn't sure what her blade could do, or why it was so special, but he was curious. He watched as Bastet and the gang leader prepared themselves. As the countdown began, Bastet looked back at Kai and winked.   
  
"Watch." She said, focusing her attention back on the dish.   
  
"Let it rip!"  
  
Both blades spun into the dish, the gang's blade spinning around the outside, while Bastet's took place in the center of the dish, and didn't move.   
  
"Trying to use size to beat me, eh?" the leader said boldly. "Well it's not going to work! I have much more momentum!"  
  
Bastet closed her eyes. "Don't attack head on, or your blade'll,"  
  
Too late. The gang's blade shot forward, heading straight toward Bastet's blade. The smug, confidant look quickly disappear from the boy's face though, as the blades made contact. The second the other blade hit Bastet's Phoenix, it spilt in two, right down the center, as if Bastet's blade was a hot knife and the other butter.  
  
Kai blinked in surprise. The other blade had broken just by making contact with the Phoenix blade, and it hadn't even budged.  
  
"Guess I win." Bastet said. "Told you not to attack head on."  
  
The gang scowled at her, and swore revenge, but quickly departed. When they were gone, Bastet stopped her blade and turned back to Kai.  
  
Kai was staring at her, his arms crossed across his chest. "You've got my attention, now."  
  
Bastet held up the blade. "That had nothing to do with talent. It's so powerful because of the bitbeasts inside it. Five bitbeasts, five times the power of a normal blade."  
  
"So anyone could have done that." Kai stated.   
  
"I should rephrase that. Not anyone." Bastet replied. "It took me 11 years to be able to use it, and it still isn't easy."  
  
She removed Dranzer's bit and handed it back to him. "It's more powerful now that Dranzer's here."  
  
Kai looked down at the bit. He felt more comfortable now that it was back. "I'll admit I'm impressed."  
  
Bastet stared at him. "Well I'm glad it has your approval, oh great Kai-kun." She said sarcastically. "Come on. We're leaving."  
  
"Since when do I follow your orders?"  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
"Lady Bastet."   
  
Bastet turned as she heard one of the maids call her name. After a few minutes of arguing in the ally, Kai and Bastet had returned home. Kai had wanted to come back, but he just didn't want Bastet to tell him to. Much to the girl's frustration.  
  
"Yes?" Bastet answered, wanting to get this over with before Kai escaped again. But he had stopped when she had.  
  
"I just wanted to inform you that her Majesty has re-"  
  
Bastet practically jumped one her. "The queen is back?!"  
  
The maid nodded and started to say something, but Bastet was already gone, dragging a very annoyed Kai behind her.  
  
"Come on, Kai-kun! There's someone I want you to meet!"  
  
Kai growled at her as she dragged him down the halls, leading him to a large room in the west wing. She ran inside and stopped short, finding herself face to face with a gleaming sword.  
  
"AHH!"  
  
"Oh, it's just you Bastet." The wielder of the sword said. "I heard something like a pack of elephants coming, but I guess it was just you."  
  
Bastet smiled and motioned to Kai. "Kai-kun, this is her Majesty, Queen Cassia."   
  
Kai nodded respectfully to the woman. She was in her late 20's with long, wavy black hair and dark brown eyes.  
  
"This is Kai," Bastet continued to Cassia. "He's the new member of the team."  
  
Cassia nodded. "Pleased to meet you, Kai." Then she looked at Bastet. "Dear, I believe Crier is looking for you."  
  
Bastet's eyes light up. "So he's back?" she tugged on Kai's arm. "Come on!"  
  
She ran out of the room, and Kai started to follow, but was stopped by a tug on the back on his shirt. He turned to find Cassia smiling at him.  
  
"I have something for you." She said, going over to her dresser.  
  
Kai frowned. He had just met the woman, so how could she have something for him? The Phoenix tribe sure was strange. He was beginning to wonder if staying here was a good idea. Their weirdness might be contagious.  
  
Cassia came back and held out a long necklace with a square shaped pendent on it. "I am leaving this in your care."  
  
Kai took it and looked at it. There didn't seem to be anything special about it. "What is it?"  
  
"It's a time seal." Cassia said. "I picked it up on my travels. It will keep Bastet from aging when she is not on palace grounds." she suddenly looked a little sad. "I can not give it to her without raising suspicion, so I am giving it to you."  
  
Kai looked down at the seal as Cassia continued. "Give it to her when you leave for the tournament. She will not suspect anything. But please, get it back when you return home.   
  
"That seal is very important. Take care of it." 


	13. Hear no evil, see no evil, speak no evil

Ta da! Guess who's back for a quick update! A very quick update. Expect another short chapter. Sorry everyone, but thanks for being patient.  
  
  
  
Kai walked slowly to the garden, looking down at the seal in his hands. If it kept Bastet from aging, why didn't they just let her keep it all the time? Why all the secrecy? He shook his head and stuffed the seal into his pocket. He'd give it to her when they left for the tournament.  
  
"Did you get me a gift, Crier?"  
  
Kai looked up as he heard Bastet's voice. She was sitting on the ground, with a boy with medium length black hair. Kai frowned. More and more people kept showing up at the palace. How did they support them all, keep track of them all.   
  
The boy laughed. "Sure thing. I got you a new sword." He said, handing Bastet a long box.  
  
Kai walked over to them and sat next to Bastet. She turned to him, smiling brightly.  
  
"This is Crier." She said, indicating the boy. "Crier, this is Kai."  
  
"Kai, huh?" Crier said, scratching his chin with a small smile. "Nice to meet you."  
  
Kai nodded his greeting. He didn't have a very good feeling about this guy. Even if Bastet did like him. He didn't much trust Bastet's judgment.  
  
Bastet opened the box and pulled out the sword. She smiled. "This is perfect!" she said, looking it over. "Imagine all the- OW!"  
  
Bastet clutched at her head and winced as Grotto appeared behind her and smacked the back of her head. He glared down at her disapproval. "That's enough Bastet! And Crier, do NOT encourage her!" he growled, snatching up the sword and walking away.  
  
Kai watched him leave. "What a nice guy." He muttered.   
  
Bastet growled deep in her throat. "Damn him." She said, getting to her feet and starting after him.  
  
Kai shook his head as she left. He was mildly annoyed, though he wasn't quite sure why. He got to his feet, resolving to go practice, when someone grabbed his arm. He turned, finding himself face to face with Crier.  
  
Crier smiled softly at the slate haired boy. "I've heard a lot about you, Kai. It appears, that Bastet actually likes you."  
  
Kai shook his arm off. "Not that it take much effort. Bastet seems to love everyone here."  
  
Crier shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid not." He turned and started to leave. "Bastet hates us."  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
"My lord?" Cassia said softly. "Do you really think it is right to lie to Kai about what that necklace does?"  
  
Phoen turned and looked at his wife. "I don't like having to lie, but if you told him the truth, do you think he would stay?"  
  
Cassia shook her head. "I understand, but it feels wrong."  
  
"There isn't anything we can do." Phoen said, gently touching her arm before leaving the room.   
  
He walked out into the hallway, heading down toward the red foyer. He needed to do some thinking. Everything was getting much too complicated. He was lost in his thoughts, when something caught his eye.  
  
"Is something ailing you, Annex Bastet?"  
  
Bastet turned to look at him, her violet eyes shooting daggers at the Lord. "And why would you care?"  
  
Phoen took a few steps forward, reaching out to touch Bastet's arm. "Annex Bastet…"  
  
"Phh. Don't act like you care." Bastet said, narrowing her eyes dangerously at him. She turned and walked away from him, heading toward her room. "Don't bother calling me for dinner, my Lord." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
"You mean he isn't coming back for the tournament!?"  
  
Rei shook his head sadly as he watched the surprised faces of his teammates. He had finally gotten the courage to break the news to them that Kai wasn't coming back anytime soon. It was hard enough for him to accept, and he had heard it first hand, he couldn't imagine how Tyson and the others were going to react.  
  
"He has a new team now, and I guess he really likes it there." Rei said sadly.  
  
Tyson got to his feet. "Well I say we go there and drag him back. He's our captain, he's not allowed to leave."  
  
Rei chuckled softly. "I didn't know you missed him so badly, Tyson." He said.  
  
Tyson shook his head. "I don't, but he needs to learn the meaning of teamwork!"  
  
"I wouldn't count on it." Max piped in. "He never acted like much a team player in first place, and I don't think he'll learn. We need to start finding a new member."  
  
Rei sighed sadly. He couldn't picture anyone else but Kai on the team. No matter how good a player they brought in, it wouldn't be the same.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Kai stormed down the hallway, looking for Bastet. He had planned to get some practice, but those plans had gone out the window after hearing what Crier said about Bastet's feelings for the group. He was positive now that she was hiding something, and he wasn't happy about it.  
  
He hated not knowing what was going on. Knowledge of his surrounding and current situation had been what kept him alive so far in his life. If he knew what was happening, he could stay on step ahead, that's how it had always been. Even when he was living with his Grandfather. Knowing what was happening allowed him to figure out what his grandfather was feeling. And if he knew his grandfather was going to be in a bad mood, he could get away before he was dealt a beating.  
  
But now he was more clueless then ever. The Phoenix tribe already confused him, and everyone kept throwing in more twists.  
  
"Bastet!" he called, spotting the girl up ahead of him.  
  
Bastet turned and gave him an angry look, but her expression softened when he realized who it was. "Oh. Hey, Kai-kun." She said softly.  
  
Kai run up to her and grabbed her roughly by the shoulders. "Are you hiding something?!" he yelled angrily, in no mood to be reasonable.  
  
Bastet gave a small smile. "Yes I am."  
  
Kai blinked in confusion. She had admitted that too easily. "What? What are you hiding!?"  
  
Bastet didn't answer, instead, she quickly grabbed her arms around Kai's neck and hugged him.  
  
Caught of guard by the sudden action, Kai was rendered speechless. He tried to squirm away. "Fine. But you better tell me later."  
  
Bastet looked over his shoulder sadly. "No. I won't. You are the only friend I've ever had. And that's why you must never know." She whispered.  
  
  
  
And so we hit another twist in the plot. ^-^ But this is a very IMPORTANT little twist. Stay tuned for another update as soon as I can get writing again. 


	14. The sweet taste of revenge?

Whoo! Another chapter!   
  
  
"Oh, nice room!" Bastet said as she happily tossed her bags on the bed. The team had finally arrived in Cana, the location of their tournament. After a long plane ride that had included Bastet cleaning naïve travelers out of their money in three-card monte, it was decided that Bastet and Kai would share a room. Kai really didn't care who he shared a room with, but Bastet insisted that Meil was a pervert and Cent snored, so she didn't want to stay in the same room as one of them.  
  
"Not nearly as nice as the palace." Kai mumbled, tossing his own bag on the bed that the two would have share. Neither of the two wanted to sleep on the floor, and since they couldn't reach a decision, they would have to compromise.  
  
"You act like you've been living in the palace all your life." Bastet teased as she tied her now totally black hair into a ponytail. She had washed out the purple streaks, calming she was bored of them.  
  
Kai rolled his eyes. "My grandfathers rich. I'm used to nice stuff."  
  
"Well aren't we vain?" Bastet yawned. "It's 10:30. I'm going to sleep." She mumbled, grabbing her bags and Kai's and flinging them into a corner.   
  
"Whatever." Kai replied, as he went about unpacking. He always unpacked right away, no matter how late they checked into their hotel.  
  
As he rummaged in his bags, his eyes fell upon a shiny object. Picking it up, he realized it was the seal that the queen had given him. Tossing it at Bastet, who was already lying in bed, he told her, "For you. It's good luck."  
  
Bastet picked up the necklace and looked it over. A cloud of anger passed over her face when she realized what it was, but the look quickly passed. "Thanks Kai."  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
With a sigh, Bastet shifted uncomfortably. Kai had finished unpacking almost 15 minutes ago, and had settled into bed himself. He had fallen asleep quickly enough, but for Bastet, sleep wouldn't come.  
  
She glanced down at the necklace Kai had given her. She was clutching it in her hand, refusing to put it on.  
  
'This is definitely a ward. The queen must have told Kai to give it to me.' She thought sadly. She pulled the blankets up higher, up to her nose. 'Did they tell him? They must have explained something to him.' She closed her eyes. 'But what? Why couldn't they just leave him out of this?'  
  
With a sigh, she climbed out of bed, careful not to wake Kai. She went to her bags and pulled an old fashioned kimono, it reminded her of the ones she had worn when she was young. She quickly changed and grabbed a key to the room before quietly leaving.  
  
The sky was overcast with clouds, and every few seconds, a stray raindrop would fall. Bastet paid the weather no mind, as she wandered the streets. She was too deep in thought to know or even care where she was going. She was just walking, and if she was lucky, she would end up at the river.  
  
Eventually, she did end up at the water. The nearby bridge was almost abandoned, even though it wasn't too late. She carefully walked into the water, heading out into it reached her waist.  
  
'Phoenix tribe, ha! They would be nobodies if it wasn't for me.' She thought, as she knelt down in the cold water. The river passed over her mouth, but she didn't seem to notice. 'I gave the fame, respectability, yet they act as if I'm some burden to them!' she closed her eyes. 'I never liked them. Ever since they removed…ever since then, it hurts, like my whole body's burning up. But they don't understand. How could they?'  
  
"Best come out of there, Annex Bastet."  
  
Bastet, suddenly shaken out her thoughts, quickly stood up. She hadn't been breathing, but she really didn't care. Turning to the shore, her eyes fell on Phoen, who was watching her.  
  
"What do you want?" she growled, in no mood for him,  
  
The lord stared at her for a second. "You're going to catch sick."  
  
"Ha!" Bastet said, looking away. "Like you care."  
  
"Wear the ward, live a normal life, and soon the past will be nothing more than a distant memory to you."  
  
"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" she mumbled, and then addressed him in a louder voice. "This ward?" she said, holding up the necklace. She peered at him through her wet hair and watched him nod. With a slight laugh, she closed her hand around the silver pendent. With one quick movement, she flung it out into the river, watching it disappear beneath the water.  
  
The lord was shocked. "Annex…"  
  
She slowly came out of the river, staring past Phoen. "When this is over, I'm gone. I'm not your pet." She said, walking away.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
"Damn it, where is she!" Kai growled out loud. He had awoken to find Bastet gone, and had decided, despite how tired he was, to find her. So now he was stuck wandering the streets, with the sky threatening rain. "I swear I'm to break her legs so she can't wander off!" he mumbled as he investigated a dark and musty back ally.  
  
"Kai."  
  
The sudden voice caught Kai's attention, but it wasn't a female voice. for a split second, his heart jumped, hoping it was Rei, but he was quickly disappointed when he turned around.  
  
"Johnny." He said, spotting the European blader. "What?"  
  
The angry red head came closer. "I want a rematch. Any monkey can win a battle with people helping them, but only real bladders can win alone."  
  
Kai narrowed his eyes. "Not interested." He said, turning away.  
  
"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Johnny yelled. "You either battle me, or I'll make sure your teammates are mysteriously disabled for the tournament."  
  
Kai narrowed his eyes. He must have really embarrassed Johnny the last time they battle if he was going to such extreme measure for revenge.  
  
"Kai isn't going to fight you, but I will."  
  
Kai turned at the sound of the new voice. Bastet was perched on the edge of a near by dumpster, watching Kai and Johnny with a slight smirk on her face. She hopped down and stepped up next to Kai.  
  
"Who are you?" Johnny asked.  
  
"No one." Bastet answered. "So, are we gonna fight or what?"  
  
"No thanks." Johnny answered. "I don't have a grudge against you. My problem is with Kai."  
  
Bastet narrowed her eyes and held out her blade. "Well guess what, I have a problem with YOU." She glanced at Kai. "You don't mind, right?"  
  
"Not really." He answered. Then, in a lower voice, "But he isn't exactly a pushover."  
  
Bastet smiled. "I think you're wrong." She whispered. "Well? What do you say?"  
  
"Fine!" Johnny growled. "But if I win, I want your blade!"  
  
Bastet smirked. "I wouldn't count on that just yet."  
  
  
  
  
This chapter was going to be longer, and include the battle between Johnny and Bastet, but due to time, I had to break it up. And yes, I'm sure I most likely spelt Johnny's bitbeast's name wrong, so sorry! ^-^ Please review! 


	15. A humanlike Yokai?

* Dressed up like a reindeer * Happy holidays everyone! Sorry for all the delays, but it's the holidays, busy, busy, busy! And, I just got accepted into the High School for the Arts were I live for creative writing, so I guess I'll have to work on my work for there before my fanfics, but don't worry! I shall update!  
  
  
  
'I wonder is Bastet knows what she's doing.'  
  
Kai frowned as she watched Bastet and Johnny prepare for battle. Johnny was looking pretty confident that he was going to win, but Bastet didn't look too intimidated.   
  
Bastet blinked as she laid eyes on Johnny's launcher. 'He carries that around? What a freak.'  
  
"Ready? 3…2…1…let it rip!"  
  
Bastet narrowed her eyes, launching Illuser into the wok that had been set up. The silver blade hit the dish hard, and immediately started around the edge, circling Johnny's blade.  
  
Kai growled. 'Idiot. She's making it easy for him to knock her out!'  
  
Johnny saw her move also. With a smirk, he directed Salamalyon to attack. The red blade crashed into Bastet's, making it teeter dangerously on the edge of defeat.  
  
"Uh oh." Bastet grimaced as she watched her blade take a beating. One wrong move and she would be out. "Illuser!"  
  
At the sound of her voice, Bastet blade began to slowly light up. slowly, the silver snow phoenix began to rise from the blade, slowly stretching out it's wings.  
  
Kai frowned. 'Illuser…looks different.'  
  
The first time he had seen Bastet's bitbeast, Illuser had been silver and light purple, but now, the snow bird looked like it was truly made of ice. Its wings were shimmering, and the air was colder.  
  
"Illuser! Get away from him!"  
  
The blade quickly sped up, breaking away from Johnny and heading back into the dish. It steadied itself, and held it's ground.  
  
Johnny watched her, and started to laugh. "An ice based bitbeast? This is too easy! Salamalyon!"  
  
Bastet's eyes went wide as she caught sight of Salamalyon. She wiped her head around and glared at Kai. "Fire based?! His bitbeast is fire based?"   
  
"Yeah!" he growled. "Is that a problem?" he added sarcastically.  
  
She turned back. "No…not really…" her eyes fell back on Illuser and she let out an involuntary moan.  
  
Illuser was melting.  
  
"Illuser!" she cried, as the phoenix's wings began to drip, and he pulled back into the blade.  
  
"Ha!" Johnny laughed. "Looks like I've melted your birdie."  
  
He glanced at Bastet, who was hanging her head and looking at the ground. "Don't feel too bad, you aren't the first amateur to fall to a knight like me!" he continued. He laughed.  
  
Bastet closed her eyes, and chuckled slightly.  
  
"Bastet! What the hell is so funny!" Kai yelled. He didn't understand why she was laughing. Without Illuser, she didn't stand a chance.  
  
"You may be a knight, Johnny." She slowly lifted her head, and glared at him. "But you're still just a filthy human!"  
  
Her blade, which had been wobbling, suddenly steadied itself. A blue light began to glow from her bit, getting brighter.  
  
"Heads up!" Bastet yelled, as the light erupted and bathed them all in pale blue. "I'm about to teach you a lesson in physics!"  
  
Johnny took a step back and held a hand over his face to protect his eyes from the light. "What are you talking about? Huh?" he looked at Bastet. 'She looks…different.'  
  
Bastet smirked as her blade sped up, causing the wok to vibrate. "When ice melts, it becomes water! Aqua Illuser! Attack now!"  
  
Illuser began to appear again, much faster than before. The once silver phoenix was now blue, its wings dripping.  
  
"I'm going to extinguish your flames!" she growled. The silver blade shot forward, slamming into Johnny's blade. The red blade began to wobble, but before it could steady itself, Bastet attacked again. Salamalyon let out a roar and retreated back into the blade, disappearing form sight.  
  
Johnny blinked in shock. "No way. How did I lose?" he grabbed his blade and glared at Bastet. "You're not taking my blade!"  
  
Bastet smirked at him and turned away. "I don't want it, it's weak."  
  
His eyes widened. "What!?"  
  
She glanced back over her shoulder. "Get out of here, you're a waste of bit power." She waved over her shoulder and started to walk away.   
  
Kai smirked and started to follow. He had no desire to hang around anymore.   
  
"Hey!" Johnny called after them. "I came here to fight Kai, not you!"  
  
Kai started to say something, but Bastet cut him off. "Kai is a far better blader than I will ever be. If you couldn't win against me, how do you expect to beat him?"  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
"Mind explaining why you are soaking wet?"  
  
Bastet rolled her eyes. "I fell in a puddle, do you mind?"  
  
"Yes." Kai growled. "You disappear in the middle of the night, forcing me to find you."  
  
The teammates were heading back to their hotel, having left an enraged Johnny behind. Kai was pretty annoyed about having to get up and look for her, and he was letting her know it.  
  
"I don't care who you are, you don't just go wandering off!"  
  
Bastet glanced at him. "Who are you, my mother? I can take care of myself."  
  
Kai narrowed his eyes at her. "You smell like a swamp. You better not be hanging around in the room smelling like that!"  
  
"Oh will you shut up."  
  
"Care to know your futures?"  
  
Kai and Bastet stopped in their tracks at the sound of the voice. They glanced at each other, wondering if the other was screwing around.  
  
Kai glanced over, spotting an older woman sitting in the doorway of a shop, with a table covered in a velvet cloth in front of her.  
  
The woman smiled. "I didn't mean to startle you." She said cheerfully.  
  
Bastet glanced over Kai's shoulder. "Who are you?"  
  
Kai blinked. "It's a little late for fortune telling, don't you think?"  
  
The woman smiled warmly. "Yes. But tonight is the best night to read fortunes. It's a full moon."  
  
Bastet glanced up at the sky. "Well, look at that."  
  
The woman smiled. "So?"  
  
Kai started to reject the offer, but another voice piped up. This one much high-pitched and younger sounding than the woman.  
  
"You are a strange looking yokai, have not your eyes been removed?"  
  
Bastet's breath caught in her throat. She glanced down, to find a young girl clinging to the older woman's leg, looking at her.  
  
Kai looked confused. The night was getting stranger and stranger.  
  
"Kelsey! That was very rude to say!" the fortuneteller exclaimed. "And why are you out of bed?"  
  
"But momma," the girl protested. "Isn't she a weird looking yokai?"  
  
Bastet turned away. "No thanks. I don't believe in fortune tellers."  
  
She walked away, following after Kai. As they left, the older woman glanced after them.  
  
"Mommy?" the girl said, tugging on her leg.  
  
She didn't answer. 'That girl is definitely a yokai, but she looks like a human.'  
  
  
  
The plot thickens. Leave a review please! 


	16. A sweet little moment

Shoot, I meant to put this at the end of the last chapter. ^-^ Yokai is a real word. The easiest one word translation of it from Japanese is "Demon". Sorry for any confusion!  
  
  
  
Kai rolled over, wrapping the sheets of his bed tighter around him. After dragging Bastet back to the hotel, and forcing her to take a shower to wash away the swampy smell, he had finally fallen back to sleep. Now he could see the sun shining through the curtains of his room.   
  
Yawning, he got up, careful not to wake Bastet. The longer she slept, the better; she wouldn't be on his back.  
  
Trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes, he wandered to the closet, taking out the clothes he would wear for the day. The tournament was starting today, and even though the Phoenix team didn't have a match today, they still had to show up for the introduction.  
  
A knock at the door to their room caught his attention. He glanced back to the bed, where Bastet was still asleep. Figuring that it was the Lord or someone else from the tribe, he begrudgingly went to open the door.  
  
Pulling it open, he was surprised to find it wasn't a member of the Phoenix tribe at all.  
  
"Rei!" he whispered.  
  
Rei smiled. "Hey Kai. Can I come in?"  
  
Nodding, Kai stepped back, opening the soon further and allowing the boy in. As Rei stepped into he room, Kai shut the door.  
  
Kai didn't bother trying to suppress a smile as Rei gazed around the room. He hadn't realized how much he had missed Rei. He felt a warm feeling wash over him, glad to see the boy.  
  
Rei smiled at Kai. "No fair. You guys have much nicer rooms than we do." He went back over to Kai, wrapping his arms around the taller boy's shoulders. "I missed you Kai." He whispered.  
  
Kai leaned into the hug and sighed happily. He breathed in deeply, enjoying the scent of Rei's hair.   
  
Pulling back reluctantly, he smiled. "Come on." He said, taking Rei's hand and leading him into the living room of the suite he and Bastet shared. He cast one glance behind him, satisfied that the girl was still out cold.  
  
He sat down on the couch, pulling Rei into his lap. "I've missed you, Kitten."  
  
Rei smiled and leaned back on Kai. "I was hoping to see you yesterday, but I heard you guys didn't get in until late. I came over anyway, but it was pretty late and no one answered the door."  
  
Kai sighed. Rei must have come by while he was out retrieving Bastet. Figures. "Yeah, I was busy babysitting Bastet."  
  
Rei turned his head slightly. "Hey, is Bastet her last name? Because Kenny says she registered in the tournament as Annex Bastet."  
  
Kai shrugged. "Who knows, who cares?" he nuzzled Rei's neck. "You know…our teams might face each other in the tournament."  
  
Rei sighed. "I know. But…Kai?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Promise that no matter what happens during the tournament, nothing will change between us, ok?"  
  
Kai felt a pang in his chest. Did Rei really think that he considered the tournament more important than him? "Rei…I love you. I wouldn't do that. I swear."  
  
Back in the other room, Bastet sat up and yawned. Her head felt like it had been hit with a brick. Rubbing her temples, she glanced at the empty space in the bed beside her.   
  
"Gee, thanks for waking me up, Kai." She mumbled, crawling out of bed. She grabbed some clothes and headed toward the bathroom, ready to take a shower, when her ears caught the sound of voices. Listening closely, she could recognize Kai's voice, as well as another.   
  
She smiled. 'Rei must be here.' She chuckled. Shutting the bathroom door behind her and turning on the shower water, she decided to leave them be for a little while. Kai hadn't come out and said it, but she knew there was something going on between them.  
  
Letting the water run down her back, she sighed. She was too tired to ask Kai about it.  
  
Kai's ears picked out the sound of running water, and realized that Bastet must be awake. But she seemed to have more sense than to bother them.  
  
He gently kissed the back of Rei's neck. "You'll come over after the match today, right?"  
  
Rei smiled. "Of course. Are you going to come watch the match?"  
  
"I swear I will, kitten."  
  
Rei smiled. This sure was a different side to Kai. He was glad he had stopped by this morning. He felt safe in Kai's arms. Any worries he had disappeared when he was with the slate haired boy. That was the effect he had on Rei.  
  
Bastet sighed and shut off the water. "Sorry boys, but I'm going to have to interrupt you two soon." She chuckled. She was too happy to leave them be, but they had a tournament to be at.  
  
Drying herself off, she grabbed another towel to dry her hair, and glanced in a mirror, wiping away the fog that coated it, she left out a moan with she saw her reflection.  
  
Touching her hair gently, she stared at her reflection. Her hair was longer, much longer, and was bright red from the roots to about halfway down her back, where it faded back to black.   
  
"My hair…" she whispered. "I'm starting to change form…"  
  
'I have been away from the castle for a long time, without the seal.' She gently touched the ends of her hair.   
  
Tossing a towel over her head, she left the bathroom; glancing around to make sure Kai would see her. She rummaged through her clothes. She pulled a long black and purple cloak with a hood out and tossed it on the bed. "Things are so complicated." She mumbled.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
"Bastet! Hurry it up!"  
  
Bastet mumbled under her breath as she quickened her pace to catch up to Kai. "Hey, not my fault if we're late."  
  
Kai shook his head at her. It wasn't really her fault, but then, he wasn't exactly blaming her. Rei had left a little while earlier, heading off to meet with his own team. Kai had showered and dressed, and now the two were heading down to the arena.  
  
The met up with the rest of the tribe on the arena floor. The teams participating were lined up on either side of the dish, as Brad Best and AJ Topper made the introductions.  
  
Kai wasn't paying attention though; he was busy looking for Rei. When he spotted him standing with the rest of the Bladebreakers, an involuntary smile crossed his face.  
  
Bastet followed his gaze, and grinned. Popping up behind Kai, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and whispered in his ear.  
  
"I don't know why you didn't pick the little blond one, he's cute!"  
  
"BASTET!"  
  
  
  
Yeah! Rei and Kai are back together! So, what will happen during the tournament? Will the Bladebreakers and the Phoenix tribe face each other? Or will Kai kill Bastet before they even get that far? Stay tuned and please review! And happy new year! 


	17. Please don't let me burn

Happy New Year! Akemashiteomedetougozaimasu!  
  
  
  
Bastet mumbled under her breath as she and Kai took their seats in the arena, waiting for the first match to begin. Kai hadn't liked her comment about Max, evidently, being as he put her in a headlock until she apologized.  
  
No matter though. She was trying to push Kai's buttons anyway. He looked pretty funny whenever someone mentioned Rei. He would start blushing and suddenly become slightly speechless. She giggled softly. "It's so cute."  
  
"What is?" Kai mumbled under his breath as he sat down and leaned against the railing in front of them, peering down at his former team.  
  
"Nothing." Bastet answered. She followed Kai's eyes to look at the Bladebreakers. According to the files she had taken from Mr. Dickinson, they were a pretty decent team. Yet she still had to wonder how much of that greatness belonged to Kai.  
  
"So do you know who this new member is?" Bastet asked, trying to break the silence. Kai was so focused that it was almost as if he was going to be battling.  
  
Kai shook his head but didn't tear his eyes away. "I don't know."  
  
Bastet leaned back in her seat, putting her hands behind her head. "His name is Randy. And apparently, he's just a dummy member."  
  
Kai glanced at her. "What do you mean?"  
  
"He's not going to battle unless one of the other members is six feet under." Bastet answered. She blinked. "He isn't even close to matching up with the rest of the team, and he probably knows it. He's just there because they need a fourth member." She shook her head. "It's a sorry state of affairs."  
  
Kai narrowed his eyes. Why didn't they bring in a good blader? They could have found one in time. It wasn't like Kai had run off at the last minute. Bringing in a shitty player was a big risk. At anytime there could be a problem that would force Randy to fight, and there was no guarantee that the other members would be able to make up for his slack.  
  
Bastet watched Kai closely. He seemed more stressed out than normal. He usually had good control of his emotions, but now he was wearing them right out in the open. 'I wonder, has his relationship with Rei really changed him that much? Is he really that worried that they'll lose?' she gave him a stern look. "Kai."  
  
"What?"  
  
She lowered her head a bit, letting her face disappear into the darkness of her hood. "You need to relax, you're making everyone around here nervous."  
  
Kai turned slowly. The first battle was about to begin, but he hadn't heard any of the announcements or anticipation. He was focused on Rei. He hadn't been in a position like this before. He had seen Rei compete hundreds of times, but this was the first time where he couldn't offer any advice. It made him feel helpless.  
  
"Kai."  
  
Kai let out a deep breath before settling back into his seat. There wasn't anything he could do about the situation. It was his choice to be sitting up here, instead of with his friends.  
  
Friends?  
  
Kai frowned. He had never referred to the Bladebreakers like that before, not even in his own head. A shadow of doubt passed over him, but was quickly dispelled.   
  
"I've been thinking about something Kai." Bastet said softly. Her face was still hidden, and she didn't bother to look at her teammate. "Do you think the Bladebreakers would throw the tournament just to try and prove how much they need you back?"  
  
Kai glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "What do you mean?" he said coldly.  
  
Bastet didn't move. "If they win the tournament, it proves to everyone, up to and including themselves, that they don't need you to win. However, if they don't give it their all, and lose, they can easily blame the loss on your absence. Which will give them ample reason to want you back."  
  
Kai narrowed his eyes. "What are you implying?"  
  
"I'm implying that it may not be under them to throw this tournament. If they lose, they can ask for you to come back with out sacrificing their pride. All they need to do, is convince themselves that they lost because you weren't there." She explained coldly.   
  
Kai growled. They wouldn't do something like that. It fact they would try harder to win to prove that they didn't need him. "They're above that."  
  
"Whatever." Bastet whispered softly, then added in a louder voice. "Tyson lost."  
  
Kai blinked and turned back to the arena floor. Sure enough, Tyson was standing there with his blade on the ground and that founded look that he always had when he lost crossing his face. Kai cursed under his breath. He had been so distracted by Bastet that he hadn't even realized the battle had started.  
  
"Don't curse, it makes you sound uneducated." Bastet piped up.  
  
Kai growled and grabbed Bastet's hood, yanking it back roughly so he could look her in the eyes. "Why don't you…huh?"  
  
Bastet blinked. Kai had gone silent awfully fast.  
  
"Bastet, what did you do to your hair?" Kai blinked. "Are you wearing contacts?"  
  
Bastet grabbed her hood and pulled it back over her head. "Rei's about to battle. Better pay attention or you'll miss this too."  
  
Kai quickly looked back to the arena, forgetting about Bastet for the time being. He didn't want to miss Rei's battle. That was the whole reason he was here in the first place. He honestly didn't care about the rest of the team, but Rei was a different story.  
  
He sighed. Having not seen the first battle, he couldn't tell if the Bladebreaker's opponents were really good, or Tyson had just lost because, well, he was Tyson.  
  
Bastet glanced at Kai. The battle had already started, but didn't seem to be paying attention to it as much as he was paying attention to Rei. 'Weird.' She thought. 'Who would have thought that Kai would fall head over heels in love?'  
  
She sighed and shook her head. "Kids these days, I swe,' "YOW!"  
  
Bastet jumped about three feet in the air and to her right, causing her to land almost directly on Kai. The man had been sitting on her left had gotten up a few minutes ago, and now returned with a paper cup filled with coffee, which was radiating it's heat way to close to Bastet for her comfort.   
  
Kai glared at her. "What the hell are you doing?"  
  
Bastet smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I saw a spider." She lied. Then, a horrifying thought crossed her mind. "Kai, Dranzer isn't with you, is he?"  
  
Kai glared at her. "No, and you're lucky that Rei's match is already over and that you didn't distract me."  
  
Bastet blinked and stood. "It's over?" she looked down. Sure enough, Rei was leaving the dish and heading back to his teammates. "Did he win?"  
  
"Of course he won! What kind of dumb question is that!?"  
  
Bastet sighed in relief. But not because Rei had won. She was glad that Kai didn't have his Dranzer with him when she jumped on him. 'If he had, it would have been even worse than the heat from the coffee.'  
  
She blinked, suddenly, realizing she was alone. She looked around quickly, spotting Kai walking away. "Hey! Are you leaving?"  
  
"I only came to see Rei."  
  
"…lovesick fool."  
  
  
  
Leave a review and I'll get the next chapter up fast! 


	18. Mine

Arg! I'm ill again! But lucky for me, no school on Monday. So, here's another chapter. We're in the final stretch, only a few more chapters. And I'm planning out a sequel. Maybe. ^-^  
  
  
Kai sighed and stretched out on the bed. Rei should be coming over soon, and out of consideration, Bastet had left, making some excuse about people she needed to see. He took off the blades he normally wore on his arms, tossing them into the corner. The Phoenix Tribe had a match tomorrow, and if they won, they would be facing off against the Bladebreakers. The knowledge that he would be fighting his former team was a subject of mixed feelings for Kai.  
  
A knock at the door shook Kai out of his thoughts. As he got up to answer, he decided not to think about the tournament, and just enjoy the time he had off. He pulled open the door, brightening that indeed, Rei had arrived. The dark haired boy bounded into the room, his amber eyes bright with excitement.  
  
"Did you see the match, Kai? We won!" Rei gushed.  
  
Kai smiled and shut the door. "I was there. After all, I promised you I would be."  
  
Rei grinned and wrapped Kai in a hug. "Thanks Kai." He whispered.  
  
The older boy sighed with content. "Of course, Kitten."  
  
Rei pulled away reluctantly and looked around. "Where's your other half?"  
  
Kai shook his head and sat down on the edge of the bed. "You mean Bastet? Out. Gone for the night most likely."  
  
Rei smiled and sat down next to Kai. The other boy looked and him and blinked in confusion. Causing Rei to laugh. "Uh uh, Kai. I'm not sitting on your lap."  
  
Kai tried to mask his disappointment with fake amusement. For once they didn't have to hide their affections, and Rei wasn't willing.  
  
Rei smiled. "Don't look so disappointed. That's not what I meant." He put his arm around Kai's neck and put the older boys head in his lap. "There."  
  
Kai smiled and played with the end of Rei's long hair. "I guess this will do."  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Bastet stuck her hands in her pockets, glaring at the ground below as she walked. She actually did have to go see someone, but she was putting off the unpleasant deed as long as possible. A strong wind blew her long hair in her face, and she struggled to tame it. "Damn world!"  
  
She sighed again. She was basically wandering to nowhere, not even caring where she end up.  
  
"You are alone this evening."  
  
The voice made the red haired girl stop. She recognized the voice, but hadn't even realized she was wandering in that area of the city. She glanced to her right, making eye contact with the same fortune teller she and Kai and encountered after her battle with Johnny.  
  
"Yeah. I Am." She answered.  
  
The fortuneteller laughed softly. "I must say, I was surprised when I saw you in the company of a mate, Yokai."  
  
Bastet paused for a second, trying to decide what part of the statement she wanted to correct first. "For starters, that boy wasn't my mate. He already has a boyfriend…"  
  
The woman blinked. "What…"  
  
Bastet ignored her and finished her sentence. "And second. My name is not Yokai, HUMAN."  
  
The woman nodded. "I stand corrected. Would you care for some tea?"  
  
Bastet took a step back. She narrowed her eyes, certain the woman was up to something. The fortuneteller blinked, surprised by her actions.  
  
"Or would you like a glass of water?"  
  
Bastet considered. It was a good distraction, after all…  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Rei gently pet Kai's hair, gazing down at his koi with adoration. "You have a match tomorrow. Are you going to battle?"  
  
Kai considered. He hardly ever battled when he was with the Bladebreakers, why start now? "I don't know…"  
  
"Please?" Rei looked down at him and gave him the cutest look he could. "For me?"  
  
Kai felt his defenses slipping as he watched Rei beg him. He sighed. "Ok."  
  
Rei leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead. Then he straightened up. "Hey, I just realized something. I don't have a pet name for you."  
  
Kai closed his eyes and let the other boy play with his hair. "Do I need one?"  
  
"Yes." Rei said firmly. "Now…lets see…"  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Bastet accepted the glass of water from her host, and gazed around the small shop. There were all kinds of star charts and things of the sort of the walls. The bookcases were lined with books on mythology and magic. But the most impressive thing in the room was the large gold sculpture of a griffin that resided against the back wall.  
  
The fortuneteller sat down on a chair and motioned for the girl to sit. "So, what is your name?"  
  
The red-haired girl remained standing. "Annex."  
  
The woman nodded. "I am Eloise. Tell me, why is it I hear your companions call you by a different name?"  
  
"You mean Bastet?" Annex nodded. "That is the name the Tribe gave me."  
  
She gazed at the sculpture in the corner, her mind wondering off in a thousand different directions. She lowered her gaze when she heard Eloise voice a question. "Pardon?"  
  
"I asked you why you reside among humans, and take a human form."  
  
Annex laughed softly, a hint of cruelty echoing in her voice. "I assure you, it is not by my choice that I am."  
  
She turned her back to her host and closed her eyes. "Before I came along, the 'Phoenix Tribe was nothing more than a pathetic band of do-good priests and monks."  
  
Eloise remained silent, willing the yokai to continue.  
  
"My mother was an ice yokai, extremely power, and endlessly smart. She was also a little off her rocker." She laughed, recalling her parents. "My father was a phoenix."  
  
The fortuneteller's eyes widened in recognition. "I understand know why you do not look like an ice yokai."  
  
"Oh yeah. I'm a real freak of nature. An ice demon that inherited red hair and the eyes of a phoenix from her Father."  
  
"Naturally, this must have its benefits."  
  
"Sort of." She smiled. "In any case, I guess I was your stereotypical demon. For a while. I raided villages, caused fear and pain and sought to be more powerful. And that's when I discovered a great part of my heritage." She pushed her hair out of her face. "My mixed blood allowed me to absorb certain elemental traits. But it wasn't easy.  
  
"To get these powers, I needed to cause great disasters of the trait. For example. For the power of water, I needed to cause a tremendous flood. And I did."  
  
Eloise shifted uncomfortably, wondering if inviting Annex in was really a good idea.  
  
"I had gathered wind, water, light, and ice without many difficulties, but fire was a different story. I tried to absorb fire, but failed." She pulled down the back of her shirt.  
  
She closed her eyes at the sound of her host's gasp. Taking up most of her back was a huge burn, which had formed in the shape of some kind of winged beast. She adjusted herself and continued.  
  
"Fire got away, leaving me with that. But that was the start of my problems. By now, the tribe had decided enough was enough. So they mounted an army against me." She chuckled. "I won't make you suffer through the details, but in the end, I lost. The tribe then used powerful magic to remove my elemental traits, sending them out in the form of sacred phoenix spirits.   
  
"They used another spell to make me appear human, then set about completing the final task." Annex turned to face Eloise. "They had to remove my eyes." she sighed, and shut her now gray eyes. "They replaced them, so I wouldn't go blind, but in the end, they had to tie me down to keep me from scratching out my own eyes."   
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Rei chuckled. He already knew what pet name he wanted to give, but he decided to play around a bit. "How about…Honey bunny?"  
  
Kai blinked at him, not believing his ears. "You have got to be kidding."  
  
Rei pouted. "You don't like? Well then, ok." He squirmed out from under him and pinned Kai's arms to the bed. He gave the other boy a long kiss before lifted his head just slightly. "Then how about," he said softly, "Mine."  
  
  
  
  
Whew. At last, the explanation is out of the way. Now we can focus on some serious Kai/Rei! Please review! 


	19. A hard loss

Since I'm home sick from school today, I'm going to update. But, I am still grounded so…expect slow updates from now on.   
  
Oh, and to help with any confusion, I'll be referring to Bastet as Annex now, but certain characters will still call her Bastet. Does that make sense?  
  
  
  
"Get up!"   
  
Kai growled as he grabbed Annex's leg and roughly yanked her out of bed. The girl normally got up on time, but of course, since they had a match today, she decided to sleep in.   
  
Annex got to her feet, rubbing her head and mumbling to herself. "Will you chill out, Kai? Damn. What's your problem? Didn't get any from Rei last night?" she said, before disappearing into the bathroom.  
  
Kai felt his face flush with a mixture of rage and embarrassment. "My problem is your slacking off! You're supposed to be team captain, Bastet, but you're acting like an amateur!" his yelling brought the girl out of the bathroom, dressed and brushing her long hair.  
  
She fought a few stubborn tangles from her hair before giving Kai a look of apology. "You're right. Sorry."  
  
She tossed her brush on the bed and pushed her hair away from her face. As she gathered her beyblade together, she glanced over her shoulder. "Are you nervous?"  
  
The older boy just smirked. "Me? Hardly."  
  
"Uh huh. You do know, if we win, we will be up against your old team."  
  
Kai fiddled around with Dranzer's blade for a few seconds, keeping his attention elsewhere. "You don't have to remind me."  
  
"But I do." Annex stuffed Illuser into her pocket and turned to give Kai a serious look. "I know how you feel about Rei, but I can't afford to have you punk out on us. I'm glad you're in love, but you have to keep your love life and your professional life separate. At least for now."  
  
Kai didn't answer. He didn't feel like granting Annex's lecture with a response. And even if he did, he wouldn't know what to say. This was the first time in his life Kai was faced with a decision like this.  
  
Annex titled her head to the side, watching Kai closely. He was trying to look distracted, so he wouldn't have to talk. She had seen other people act like this before, but Kai's attitude was catching her off guard.  
  
"In any case," she said, trying to break the silence, "you don't have to worry about that now. We are up against the Megabladers, not the Bladebreakers. So you can stop thinking about it for now."  
  
Kai stood up, heading toward the door. "Whatever. Let's go."  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I think I should go first, Bastet!"  
  
"Uh huh." Annex rested her chin in her head and gazed out at the dish, ignoring the announcers. "I don't know, Meil. You haven't practiced in a while."  
  
Meil huffed and glared at her. "I would have been able to if a certain girl hadn't taken away my bitbeast."  
  
Annex glanced at him briefly. "You mean, took back my bitbeast, right? Besides, you still could have practiced."  
  
Meil started to reply, but was cut off by Phoen. "That's enough. Annex Bastet, I think Cent should start us off. Do you agree?"  
  
Annex shrugged. "Sure. Why not? Cent!"  
  
The black haired boy looked up. "Yeah?"  
  
"Have a blast."  
  
Cent got to his feet, grinning wildly. "Thanks!"  
  
As the boy walked to the dish, Annex glanced at Kai. "Sadly enough, Cent is one of out weaker players. He just can't get the hang of Suisei sometimes. But then, Suisei is kind of temperamental, so it isn't Cent's fault."  
  
"Why are you sending him out first then?" Kai questioned.  
  
"You tell me." Annex answered. "What's your take on it?"  
  
Kai crossed his arms over his chest. "You want to catch the other team off guard. Make yourselves look weak, before coming at them full force."  
  
"Bingo." Annex smiled.   
  
Cent smiled as he took his place at the dish. He had heard the Megabladers were good, so he was looking forward to the challenge. As he prepared Suisei's blade for battle, he hoped inwardly that the water spirit wouldn't be temperamental.  
  
"3…2…1…let it rip!"  
  
"Let's go Suisei!" Cent yelled as he launched his light blue blade into the dish. Suisei hit the dish hard, but instead of going in for an attack against the other blade, the water phoenix went back up the side of the dish, hopping over the edge and out of the dish, spinning at Cent's feet.  
  
The entire stadium went quiet for a second before Jazzman spoke up. "Uhh, I'm not sure what happened just now, but the win goes to Tony of the Megabladers!"  
  
From their seats in the stadium, the Bladebreakers blinked in confusion.   
  
"What was that? This is the team Kai left us for?!" Tyson complained.  
  
Back on the bench, Kai was staring with wide eyes, while Annex slapped herself on the forehead.   
  
"Just when I think we can't get any lower, the bottom drops out from under us!" she moaned before looking at Cent. "No sweat, I'll go next."  
  
She got up and headed toward the dish, leaving her team, and especially Kai, sulking about the embarrassing loss. She glanced down at Illuser. "Don't get any bright ideas!"  
  
"The Phoenix tribe is sending their team captain Annex Bastet to this dish, and she isn't captain for nothing!" Brad best commented.  
  
"That's right Brad." A.J. piped in. "she's a great blader, but I hope you brought a jacket, just incase she brings her bitbeast Illuser to the party!"  
  
Annex blinked her opponent, who was blatantly laughing in her face. She scowled. "What?"  
  
The boy from the Megabladers, whose name was Derek, smirked. "You guys are a joke! You should just forfeit!"  
  
Annex growled and prepared Illuser. "We'll see."  
  
"3…2…1…let it rip!"  
  
Both blades launched into the dish, hitting on opposite sides and circling around each other.   
  
"Wow, your blade didn't jump out!" Derek laughed.  
  
Annex narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. "Illuser, Storm of the Century Attack!"  
  
The silver blade shot forward, small shards of ice flying from it. Derek smirked as Illuser fly past his blade, missing it by a few millimeters.  
  
"Ha! Nice try! You missed!" he retorted.  
  
"…Did I?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Arg. This chapter was going to be longer, but I'm tired. So please leave a review and be on the look out for a new update! 


	20. My Only Strength

Phoenix Bloodrose: Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you with the moon thing. When I do a revision of the story I'll take it out. I promise. I'm sorry. ^-^ And yes, I know that there's only a fire phoenix; I just like to play around with mythology. And I take no offense, thanks for giving me your opinion. ^-^  
  
  
  
Derek smirked at Annex. The Phoenix tribe sure wasn't looking good. After Cent's humiliating loss, and Annex's bad aim, people were quickly losing respect for the team.  
  
Annex sighed. Even if they won this round, either Kai or Meil would have to pull another win. Nonetheless, she still had to win or they would be knocked out. She glanced at her blade. She had missed Derek by millimeters.   
  
"Illuser, stay put." She instructed, before looking up at Derek. "I guess we don't have what it takes. Maybe I was wrong to think I could lead this team to a victory."  
  
The boy smirked. "Damn right. I'll even be nice, and finish you off fast."  
  
Annex nodded. "Illuser, just go with it." she turned around to look at her team, and gave them a helpless shrug. Meil was busy having a heart attack, screaming at her, but everyone else was calm. Disappointed, but calm. Breaking eye contact with them, she glanced at Kai, giving him a quick wink before focusing back on the dish.  
  
Kai straightened up on the bench. Annex was up to something. He could tell by the way she looked at her team. He smiled slightly, knowing that the match was already over.  
  
"Derek, just end this, ok?" Annex said, giving a heavy sigh.  
  
Her opponent smiled as his blade shot forward, hitting Illuser head on. The silver blade fell back a few inches, but stayed in the dish. "Oh well," Derek laughed, "I guess this will take longer than I thought!"  
  
Annex smiled at looked at his blade. As the boy prepared for another attack, Annex could see a faint glimmer on his blade. It was heard to notice, unless you knew what to look for. "Go ahead," she coaxed. "End this."  
  
"I will!" the red blade started to move forward to attack, but only got a few inches before the blade glimmered again, this time more brightly and noticeably. "What?"  
  
Annex smirked. It was too late to stop the attack, and too late for Derek. Seconds before the blade hit Illuser, it started to wobble.  
  
Derek took a step back. "Hey, what the hell!?" he stared in shock as several long silver lines appeared on the blade, crisscrossing it. The lines became more noticeable, before beginning to widen, then without warning, the lines opened up, becoming fissures, and the blade fell into pieces on the dish floor.  
  
Annex smiled and closed her eyes. She was satisfied with the way the battle had gone.  
  
From their seats, the Bladebreakers stared in shock. Tyson and max were leaning over the railing, their mouth's hanging open. "Wha…what? When did she attack?"  
  
Kenny sat back in his seat and groaned. "I should have known, Kai wouldn't have joined them if they were a bunch of losers."  
  
Annex strode back to the bench with a self-satisfied grin on her face. She sat down beside Kai and just smiled at nothing. The rest of the team was quiet, listening to the confused voices of the tournament announcers, who were awarding the win to the Tribe.  
  
Finally, curiosity got the better of Meil. "Ok, I give up. When did you attack?"  
  
Annex smiled. "The first attack."  
  
"You didn't hit him."  
  
Kai spoke up in her place. "She didn't need to. I'm going next." He stood up, not waiting for Annex to give him the ok. As he walked to the dish, Annex called after him.   
  
"Yeah, you have my permission to go next, Kai." She said sarcastically. "Hn. Humans these days." She added under her breath.  
  
"Looks like we may have a new team captain soon." Ran said jokingly, sitting next to Annex.   
  
"Shut up." she mumbled, crossing her arms and moping.   
  
Kai gave his opponent a smirk. The other boy, Alan, wasn't looking to confident right then. His team had been getting cocky after the first round, but after Annex's win, they weren't so sure that they would be able to breeze through.  
  
Kai scanned the crowds, looking for Rei. The boy had promised to come, and Kai believed he would, he just wanted to see him. He searched the crowd, finally catching sight of him. He smiled slightly, a real smile, then looked back at the dish.  
  
'After I win this, the next battle I'll fight will be against the Bladebreakers.' He thought. As the thoughts ran through his mind, the smile disappeared from his face. 'If we fight them, I'll have to battle Rei. I won't let anyone else on the team battle him. But if I win…'  
  
The slate haired boy shook his head trying to rid himself of the thoughts. He couldn't think of this now. He needed to focus on the battle, on what was going on her and now. The conflict had been brewing in him for days, but now it was time to stuff it down, forget about it.  
  
From back on the bench, Annex could see Kai hesitate with indecision. The battle hadn't even stared yet, and she was having doubts. "Hey Kai."  
  
Kai turned at the sound of her voice, responding, but not really caring to hear what she had to say.  
  
"Listen. I know there's a lot of stuff going on right now for you, but this battle has nothing to do with Rei." She blinked her gray eyes hard at him. "These are two totally different matters."  
  
Slowly, Kai realized what she was trying to say. Annex was thinking that Kai would throw the match just so he wouldn't have to deal with facing Rei in battle. He scowled. 'I'm not that weak.'  
  
Ran glanced at her, slightly confused with her pep talk. "What was that about? Rei is Kai's boyfriend right?"  
  
"Uh huh." She replied. "And he's with the Bladebreakers, too."  
  
Ran shook his head. "What irony."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
Kai narrowed his eyes at Alan. Annex's little talk had gotten under his skin. He wasn't so weak that he would throw this match. He growled under his breath as he prepared for battle.  
  
"3…2…1…let it rip!"  
  
Kai launched Dranzer into the dish with uncharacteristic rage. He was used to hiding his emotions, but the girl had really struck a nerve. "I'll show her." He muttered. "Get him Dranzer!"  
  
Ran gasped and Annex's eyes got wide ads they watched Dranzer slam into his opponent, throwing him from the dish, mere seconds after the battle started.  
  
Ran stared with mouth hanging open. "That was…really fast." Annex nodded.  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
Kai walked back to the bench, scowling at Annex. When she saw him coming she looked away. He stood in front of her, waiting for her to apologize. For a few seconds, all was quiet, until the girl gave in.  
  
"I guess I underestimated you." She mumbled. "So…I'm sorry. I guess."  
  
Kai nodded, "Apology accepted." He said, before leaving the stadium.   
  
Ran watched him leave before looking at Annex. "You alright, Koi?"  
  
The red haired girl's head was turned away, so Ran couldn't she the smirk that graced her face.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Kai walked along the hallways of the stadium, heading toward the exit. He was still fuming from what Annex said. He could believe that anyone thought that Rei was a weakness for him.   
  
He was so lost in his thoughts; he hardly noticed his name being called.  
  
"Kai!"  
  
He looked up, spotting Rei leaning against a wall, waiting for him. As the older boy walked over, Rei smiled at him. "Congratulations." He said.  
  
Kai smiled back. Rei wasn't his weakness, he was his only strength.   
  
  
  
  
We're almost at the moment everyone has been waiting for, Kai vs. Rei in the finals. And yes, they will face off against each other. Hehe! 


	21. A conflict fresh in their minds

Wow. It's been a long time since I updated this. Now, where was I…ah. Here we go.  
  
Rei leaned against the railing that surrounded the roof of the hotel. Night had rapidly fallen over the city, and from the roof he could see the city lights burning on the ground far below. He sighed and looked over to the boy standing next to him.  
  
"Hey, Kai. Our match is coming up soon, you know." He said quietly.   
  
Kai didn't respond right away, he just kept staring out over the city. He knew when the match was, he just wasn't looking forward to it. "I know." He replied.  
  
Rei looked away. "You are going to battle right? I mean, you have to."  
  
Kai looked at him and raised an eyebrow. He wasn't sure he understood what Rei was trying to say. "What do you mean?"  
  
The dark haired boy pushed a stray strand of hair out of his face and scowled when the wind blew it right back. "I mean… your team doesn't seem to stand much of a chance without you. You guys barely won."  
  
Kai suppressed a laugh. He didn't want to offend Rei. "Look, they aren't as horrible as you think they are. They have some definite tricks up their sleeves. All of them." He reached out and took Rei's head in his hands, forcing the other boy to look at him. He gave Rei a serious look and kept eye contact. "Listen to me. Don't under estimate them. And make sure no one else does either. You'll all have to work really hard, or your going to lose to them."  
  
Rei blinked. There was something in Kai's eyes that was bothering him. "Kai. Why are you talking like that?"  
  
Kai blinked in surprise and pulled back. "What do you mean?"  
  
Rei folded his arms across the railing and looked back to the city. "When you talk about the Phoenix Tribe, you say 'them', not 'us'. Like you aren't one of them."   
  
Kai followed Rei's gaze. "I'm not one of them. But I don't think there really is a them." He blinked. "The tribe is really just the administration. All the others are just… there."  
  
Rei gave him a long look. He didn't understand what Kai was trying to say. The slate haired boy had a far off expression on his face, like he was looking at something far away.  
  
Kai noticed the other boy's awkwardness and laughed softly. "Look, it's just a feeling I get from them ok?" he turned around and stepped away from the railing. "I have to go back now, but keep what I said in mind."  
  
Rei stepped forward towards him, trying to give him a hug, but Kai held up his hand to stop him. He leaned forward and whispered in the other boy's ear. "Eyes all around us. Keep that in mind." he touched Rei's cheek softly and walked away.  
  
Rei watched him leave, trying to process everything the other boy had said. Finally he gave up, and with a sighed, looked back over the city.  
  
Kai walked towards the door leading back down into the hotel, leaving Rei behind. His hand had barely touched the doorknob, when he hesitated and looked up at the roof of the small enclosure that housed the door. He could hardly see it, but it was there, a silhouette against the dark sky. He blinked. "If I find out you're spying on any of them, I'll kill you. Understood, ANNEX?"  
  
Annex raised her head slightly and scoffed at him, watching him open the door and disappear. She narrowed her eyes and glanced back over to where Rei was. "Hn. Kill me?" She jumped down to the rooftop without a sound and followed Kai through the door.  
  
She walked down the hallways, heading toward Phoen's room, where a team meeting was being held. The finals were coming up soon, and Phoen wanted to make sure everyone was on the same page. She reached the suite and pushed open the door. Everyone else was already there; they were waiting on her arrival.  
  
She mumbled an apology and sat down on the floor near the foot of the bed. Kai was leaning against the far wall, glaring at her. She ignored it for a while, behind finally getting fed up. "What?" she growled, giving him an angry look. Kai ignored her and closed his eyes.  
  
She growled again, before being shushed by Phoen. The older man began to run through the facts of the tournament, filling them all in on what he knew. Annex paid little attention, and went back to looking at Kai, who was once again glaring at her. She mouthed 'what?' to him, and this time, he held up a small envelope with his name scrawled on the front.  
  
She blinked, as he once again stuffed the envelope into his pocket. She narrowed her eyes and turned back to Phoen just as he was going over the order for the match. She snapped back to attention. "I'll go up against Tyson." She said. "I would be best suited for him."  
  
Phoen nodded and looked at Kai. "Would you like to go first?"  
  
Kai started to respond, but Annex cut him off. "No. He's going last. And he's going up against Rei."  
  
All eyes in room shifted to her, wondering why her words were so venomous. Ran frowned. She wasn't acting like herself. It was almost like she hated Kai, but he thought the two were friends.  
  
Kai glared at her. "Fine. I don't mind going last." He met Annex's gaze. "Whatever our wonderful team captain wants."  
  
Phoen stumbled over his next few words, and confirmed the order before telling them they could all leave. Everyone stood up, and Kai quickly left. Annex watched him, and quickly left herself, following him out the door. She caught up to him in the hallway, and grabbed his shoulder.  
  
The boy turned around and glared at her. Before she could say a word, he pulled the envelope from his pocket and handed it to her. She snatched it from his grasp and opened it, reading the note inside, her eyes going wide.   
  
"A certain old woman gave that to me before, right after the match." He said. "She said you had told her that a few days ago, and thought I should know."  
  
Annex crumpled the paper and looked at him with blazing eyes. "What business is it of yours?!" she yelled.  
  
Kai turned away and folded his arms over his chest. "Hn. I don't care what kind of half-breed freak you are. It doesn't concern me. But I don't exactly trust yokai. You got it?"  
  
Annex relaxed slightly. "So that's what this is. Think I'm going to hurt the Bladebreakers in order to win?"  
  
Kai didn't answer, so Annex continued. "I'll take that as a yes." She looked away. "Pffh. Thought you knew me better than that." She looked at him. "Look, I don't care about this match. After this tournament is over, I'm leaving. I don't belong around these people. So whatever happens happens."  
  
Kai looked over at her. He knew he wasn't supposed to know everything about her, that was the reason she had hid it in the first place, but still. He smiled. "Fine. But if anything happens to them, I'll kill you. Remember that."  
  
Annex laughed and sighed. This conflict had been resolved easier than she thought. "Deal. I'll keep that in mind."  
Kind of an odd chapter, but oh well. ^-^ The next chapter will have Meil vs. Max and Annex vs. Tyson in the finals, so stayed tuned. And of yes, lots more of Kai/Rei. ^-^ Review and I'll get back to updating! 


	22. Choices

One quick thing before I start:  
  
I'm dedicating this chappie to my friend Laurie, because it was she who finally forced me to get off my lazy ass and write the next part. ^.^ So you have her to thank (or blame) for the new chapter.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Growling under her breath, Annex tried in vain to fit a new attack ring onto her beyblade. She had spent a good part of the night working out new strategies for the upcoming battles, but had come up short on how to approach the Bladebreakers. And of course, Kai refused to give her any hints on how to defeat them.   
  
With that thought in mind, she rolled over from her position on the carpeted floor of their hotel room and glared at the boy in question, who was seated on the bed and quite calmly working on Dranzer. "Won't give me any information, huh?" she asked, not really expecting a response.  
  
Kai shook his head and didn't bother looking at her. "You got along fine before I showed up, just do what ever you used to do."  
  
"Ok, fair enough." She returned her attention to Illuser, not willing to get into an argument with him. They had already been through that the night before, when Kai had snooped into her private life. It wasn't worth it now. Glancing at the stoic teen from the corner of her eye, she wondered how to approach the other delicate issue.  
  
She had been dying to learn more about Kai's relationship with Rei ever since the beginning of the tournament, but had never had a good opportunity to ask. There had either been too many people around, or when they were alone, they were fighting. In truth, Annex regretted being an asshole to Kai, but she honestly couldn't help herself. She wanted to apologize for insisting that he battle Rei, but it was too late for apologizes now.  
  
Turning to face Kai completely, she hesitated, not sure how to phrase what she wanted to say. "Kai…you know…"  
  
Kai stopped working with Dranzer and looked at her; his crimson eyes meet her slightly sad gaze. "What?"  
  
Annex sat up, leaving Illuser on the floor. "If you don't want to fight Rei, I will. And everyone will understand…"  
  
This comment made Kai slightly angry, thinking that Annex was starting to doubt him again. "I'll fight him." He said, slight irritation in his voice. "It doesn't matter that he's my boyfriend. In the dish, he's just an opponent." He lowered his head, trying to occupy himself with Dranzer again, as his slate colored bangs fell over his eyes.  
  
"He's not just an opponent, he's someone that you love."  
  
Kai's grip on Dranzer tightened until his knuckles were white. "Shut up." he growled. "I'll fight him, understand?" Not willing to continue the conversation, he got up, shoving Dranzer into his pocket as he headed towards the door.   
  
Annex blinked at his retreating form. "Where are you going?" she asked as he pushed open the door.  
  
"I'm going to see Rei."  
  
The door closed, leaving Annex alone, wondering if she had said something wrong..  
  
* * *  
  
Kai wandered the streets aimlessly, not knowing or caring where he was going; he just wanted to get away from Annex and her sentimentalities. Of course he would battle Rei, why shouldn't he? Of all the Bladebreakers, Rei was the one most capable of defeating him, the one most worthy to battle. He would battle Rei, and he would win. He would win the third round victory for his team.  
  
He paused on that thought, slowly his walking pace as he pondered it. Staring down at the sidewalk under his feet, he wondered who he really considered to be his team. The Bladebreakers had been his team the longest, but he had left them behind and joined with the Phoenix Tribe. It had been a sudden choice; he hadn't had a long time to muse over with team he wanted to be with when the choice had arisen, and suddenly he began to wonder who he would have picked if he had more time to think on it.  
  
The Bladebreakers had never been particularly close to him, but there were times he had found himself amused by them. Even when they were being annoying and immature, it was somehow…nice to be around them. He definitely did miss them sometimes.  
  
The Phoenix Tribe, on the other hand… He wasn't very close to any of them except for Annex Bastet, and he wasn't sure how to feel about her new personality. She switched between angry and cold and quiet and caring much too quickly. Sometimes he wondered who he was really talking to; the Annex he had just met, or the Bastet he had befriended in Phoen city.   
  
"The same Bastet who helped get Rei and I together." He mumbled under his breath as his feet carried him towards the river. "If it hadn't been for her…would we be together?"  
  
Sitting down on the grassy bank of the river, Kai stared out over the water. There were too many thoughts running through his mind right then, he needed a break. He couldn't think about this anymore.  
  
He closed his eyes, blocking out thoughts of her former and current teams, and his worry about his match with Rei. How would he feel if he beat him? How would he feel if he lost? Kai had always prided himself on being the best, how would he deal with losing to Rei? But then, there wasn't any way to get out of the battle. He had sworn to Annex he would fight Rei.  
  
Sighing to himself, he lay back on the grass and stared up at the sky. He did have one other option, but it wasn't the best one. He wasn't sure if he would be able to do it. How many people would be hurt if he chose the third option? His team would be. His former and current teams would be hurt, Rei would be disappointed, or would he be? That one was a toss up. Bastet would be upset too.  
  
"It's my choice." He whispered. "But I won't do it if Rei doesn't want me to."  
  
* * *  
  
A broad smile crossed Rei's face as he approached the door to Kai and Bastet's hotel room. He had been looking forward to seeing the stoic blue haired teen all morning, but it had taken a while for him to escape the overly excited Max and Tyson. They had been desperate to explore the city, and been trying to get Rei to come with them, but the dark haired teen had managed to escape.  
  
He stepped up to the door and knocked, anxious to see Kai. They had seen each other last night, but it seemed like ages ago to him.  
  
After several seconds that seemed like hours to Rei, the door slowly opened, revealing a slightly beaten down looking Annex.  
  
"Hey Bastet. Is Kai around?" Rei chirped happily.  
  
Slowly, Annex shook her head. "No, I don't really know where he is."  
  
"Oh." Slightly disappointed, Rei tried not too look too down. "Do…you know where he is?"  
  
A shake of the head. "No, but…." She hesitated, biting her lip. "If you see him, tell him I'm sorry…"  
  
A short and crappy chapter, but the next one will be better. ^.^ Please review! 


End file.
